Trapped Under The Knife
by NamelessEntity9
Summary: Inuyasha is somehow trapped in some kind of research lab in the modern era where Torturous tests are conducted on him to figure out what he is and for other, darker reasons. He comes to some realizations about himself and Kagome while trapped.
1. Prologue

His eyes slowly opened and slowly moved from side to side with unnaturally dilated puplils as it came to be known to him that he was self aware again.

The amount of sedatives and tranquilizers they used on him daily was more than enough to kill several humans but even with that much he regained consciousness once in a while.

In the select few moments he had control over his body and mind and the pain had subsided enough for him to use them he wouldn't think of where he was or what was happening. That only made the pain worse. He tried to think of her. He just couldn't understand how one as caring and gentle as she had come from a race that had become vile enough to do such things to any living thing, most youkai were not even that cruel. When he had still cared he found it hard to believe that they were human, and couldn't comprehend how humans could have become what they were now. The memories of her love and kindness were all that kept his mind alive.

As his vision became sharper he looked upon a figure looking at him through the unbreakable glass. It was scored with claw marks from when he still had the will to try and escape this hellhole and still had claws to cut with.

One of them entered the square brightly lit white room and came to stand next to him. He looked at the wraithish white cloaked figure with sunken and hollowed out golden eyes. By now he had regained enough strength to move his mouth, though he could do little more than grunt much less speak due to a steel muzzle clamped around his mouth and reaching down his throat.

They had tried to remove his fangs as well but they kept growing back too quickly, it took less than half a day whereas it took the claws around two weeks. Nonetheless it seemed to him that they delighted in ripping them out and doing other things that seemed like pointless torture to him.

He had experienced things so horrible that it disgusted him to know that he shared blood with these things that called themselves humans, the vile things. His vision had cleared enough to make out facial features on the figure clad in white standing next to the hard table he was strapped to.

He could tell now that it was an older man with glasses on, something Kagome had told him that people with bad eyes used. The man reached behind Inuyasha's head and unbuckled the steel muzzle and extracted it from his throat. Inuyasha slowly closed a mouth that hadn't been able to close for weeks, ran his tongue over the sores caused by the sharp device they kept in his mouth and throat to keep him from moving his head, speaking or biting.

Next came the rods that had been inserted deep into his ear canals as a further way to keep the half demon from moving. Sounds filled the delicate ears that had not heard in weeks. Inuyasha felt his sense of smell returning, though the only thing he could smell was the human nearby him and the acrid stench of the place he was kept.

Inuyasha then felt the front half of the steel and kevlar (super fabric 7 times stronger than steel) body clamp lifting away. He was now able to fully expand his dry lungs and he felt the strength of the oxygen allow him to feel his lower arms and legs.

The once spirited and stubborn half demon attempted to speak but his throat was completely dry. I.V.s and other tubes were pulled from skin colored a sickly grey white from lack of sunlight and circulation. He felt something forcing itself down his throat which coated it with moisture. His throat muscles involuntarily swallowed from the moisture after being parched for so long. Even the steel collar around his neck binding him to the table was removed, allowing arteries to circulate enough blood to recover all of his senses.

He willed himself to move, to move for the first time in he didn't know how long. His fingers twitched but that was all he could manage. He felt a small prick in his arm, something he had grown accustomed to. From it warmth spread throughout his entire body and he felt the ability to move returning to him. He willed his arms to move and slowly arms that no longer felt as if they were his twitched and finally moved. He brought his claws in front of his face to see that they were no longer claws. The nail part of his claws had been completely removed sometime earlier, but had grown back maybe a fifth of an inch giving him a thin line of nail on each finger.

He willed himself to move his neck and back but there was something resisting. He just didn't have the strength. "don't try that yet. Your spine has calcium buildup and you'll need alot of therapy to get over what those imbusiles did to you." the man who was releasing him said.

"wh...who ....... how am I.... am I allowed to... to...." Inuyasha tried to speak but couldn't quite manage it after being paralyzed for so long. "I am a doctor who helped with the research for your case. You are being set free. Your test results came in and it was concluded that your DNA was at least half human so you were able to be classified as such. By the time anyone knew you were here those Imbusiles that did this to you were able to keep you here on the grounds that you were a new species which didn't have protection laws. The bastards have been making millions of dollars off of you."

Inuyasha blinked repeatedly and again willed himself to move his neck. Sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of cracks and resistance but he then felt something give and he was able to move his neck and part of his spine. Under normal circumstances he would have considered it very painful but he couldn't feel pain anymore, he was numbed from feeling too much of it in the past few weeks. He was going to leave this hellhole.

He was going to see her again and see the sun and smell the grass and be free again. The thought of seeing her again was what gave him the strength to break away the resistance on the rest of his spine and his joints. "can I.. see her now?" Inuyasha managed to get out.

"right now I doubt you can walk. Even though you're a.... whatever you are I doubt you can." the man said. Inuyasha wasn't listening though. He was going to get up and leave this place and see her. He was going to feel the sun again. He flailed a bit regaining control of muscles that had been unused for many weeks and managed to turn on his side. After a brief rest from this strain he sat up only by sheer force of will.

And then he saw her. Looking at him from the other side of the glass scored with claw marks, was the one that had kept him sane. She had her hands and face pressed against the glass and was mouthing something, but he couldn't hear her. Tears were running down her face. He managed to push himself from the table to his feet on the floor but immediatly collapsed.

He lay there a few seconds and then dragged himself to the door, which the man had already opened and was now helping him move towards. The moment he was out of the room which he hadn't been allowed to leave for what seemed like an eternity she was upon him, sobbing into his white hospital gown and squeezing him so tight his newly revived body grew warm again. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered "Kagome.." and then blacked out. 


	2. The Accident

----ok this is the real beginning, before that first chapter thing. Please review-----

He sat in the tree without leaves as he watched her jump through the well with her big yellow backpack. They had had their usual arguement over her leaving a few minutes earlier. He still had dirt on his face from being sat in the dirt. He always said that he wanted her to stay to find jewel shards, or simply complained that she left way too often. He never told her the real reason, that it just felt wrong not having her around. Perhaps he didn't tell her because he was too hard headed to admit something like that, or maybe he just hadn't realized it yet. Anyway this time she left it just felt different. Inuyasha couldn't place why, but he knew it had nothing to do with jewel shards. Inuyasha suddenly felt as if something attached to his chest was gently tugging him to the well, like a magnet of sorts. He sighed and looked away from the well. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of having him tell her that he didn't like her being gone, nor would he risk the pain of her laughing at him for it. He had just had too many painful moments like that in his life.

Slowly his eyes found their way back to the well and he looked at it for a time. "what does she even do in her time period? There aren't any demons or nothing there, what could take so long?" he wondered aloud. Again he felt himself being tugged toward the well. He growled in annoyance and again turned his head away from the well.

"its not like I want to go see her or anything." he tried to assure himself. He told himself this in his head many times, but in a hidden corner of his mind he knew he was wrong.

He stood up on the branch and glared determinedly at the well with narrowed eyes. 'I will NOT go down there and beg her to come back like some desperate fool!' he thought. For several moments he maintained his heightened sense of stubbornness but his impulsiveness got the better of him. He lept from his acustomed branch and landed lightly on his feet in the grass.

'I just want to se what she does over there. Its not like she has to see me or anything.' he thought as he walked to the well. He was just about to enter it when he heard a voice from behind him.

"hey Inuyasha are you going to get Kagome? she only left like an hour ago." Shippou inquired with his usual infuriating innocence.

Inuyasha turned his head and gave the fox kit an annoyed look. "no, I'm just goin to see what the hell she could be doing that takes so long over there. I'll be back soon enough" With that he dropped through the well and landed at the bottom in the dirt. He leapt back out and was in the Higurashi shrine.

He sniffed the air to determine if Kagome was nearby or not. She wasn't, though he could smell the trail she had left. He put on the hat that was left in the shrine to conceal his ears and stepped put of the shrine. He followed the scent trail out of the Higurashi residence and walked along the hard grey pathway lined with poles. Next to the pathway which he walked was a very busy street, which led to an intersection with three other very busy streets. Inuyasha hated and was also slightly scared of cars, they smelled awful and made him uneasy, although he would never admit this to anybody. It always seemed as if they were heading right toward you and were about ro ram you head on at the frightening speeds at which they traveled.

He came upon the intersection as he followed her scent. It was extremely difficult, her scent was mixed with those of thusands of other humans and the exhaust from the cars seemed to cloak everything in putrid stench. 'damnit, all this stuff makes it so hard to smell anything in this time. No wonder there's no demons left' he thought, annoyed. He got on his hands and knees and sniffed the pavement for a few seconds, getting him a multitude of stares from the crowded sidewalk. He determined that she was across the wide black pathway where the cars zoomed past. He didn't want to go in the street and Kagome had told him to never cross unless she was with him. As he stood there trying to think of a solution he remembered something Kagome had told him to help him get over his uneasiness around cars. "even though it may feel like they're all going to hit you they're not going to, so don't worry so much" she had told him. Kagome had never lied to him seriously, and he was sure that he wouldn't be hurt too bad if one hit him. They couldn't hit much harder than a demon.

After waiting for a time when the cars stopped passing for a moment he carefully stepped onto the pavement and began hurridley walking across. 'they won't hit me, they won't hit me, they won't hit me.....' he repeated to himself. When he was about halfway across the first segment of road a red car zoomed past him with it's brakes screeching and swerving to avoid him, causing him to jump back a few feet. He was so shocked by the sudden passing of the car that he didn't pay attention to what he was doing for a moment. The bus hit him head on.

After the bus hit him he was knocked maybe thirty feet forward and into another lane of traffic. Just as he opened his eyes an S.U.V. ran over his midsection followed by a car and a station wagon until a red volkswagen stopped suddenly before him getting forcefully rear ended by a pickup truck and being knocked over his legs, trapping him to the ground and breaking several bones in his feet and knees.

The owner of the decimated volkswagen managed to get out of the car and collapsed onto the street with a bleeding head. The owner of the pickup truck had already called 911 and was describing the accident on his cell phone as he ran to where Inuyasha lay. On his way he stepped on the hat that hid Inuyasha's ears. 


	3. The Ambulance

----ok please review----

It was probably five minutes after the accident and a crowded ring of people were standing around Inuyasha. Several emergency vehicles were on the way and the owners of the cars which had been involved in the accident and the driver of the bus were argueing over what happened.

"the kid was just walking in the street, so that makes the accident none of our faults." the bus driver explained. "oh yeah, well what about the guy who ran him over and didn't even stop? isn't that hit and run?" the bloodied Volkswagen owner said through gritted teeth. "well thats not the problem now, what we should worry about is that kid. Is he even still alive?" the owner of the pickup truck asked.

Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered halfway open and he twitched. He groaned softly from the pain and tried to assess his situation. His legs seemed to be pinned to the ground by something very heavy and he felt several broken bones in his rib cage and legs. He tried to lift his head and felt a sharp pain course through his skull. A line of dark blood dripped down his cheek from his mouth. He was hurt pretty badly, but he had been through much worse. He just had to get that crumpled hunk of metal off of his legs. 

Inuyasha was just about to attempt to push it off his legs when he spotted the hat that was supposed to conceal his ears. It was crumpled up and maybe ten feet away. "damnit.." he swore, slightly choking on the blood which had accumulated in his mouth. He coughed, causing some of the onlookers to notice his regained consciousness. 

"Oh my god, he's awake!" exclaimed one of the people standing around him and looking at him. They all began crowding around him but were halted by the arrival of the ambulance and firetruck. One paramedic set up a ring of tape stuff to keep onlookers out and two others rushed to where Inuyasha lay. 

"how in the hell did he survive this? didn't they say he had a collision with a bus and was ran over three times? It must be a miracle". one of them exclaimed as they put a brace on his head. "take those fake ears off and get his hair out of the way while I go get the stretcher." the other commanded. The paramedic pulled on Inuyasha's ears, hard. When they didn't come off he pulled again. 

"that hurts!" Inuyasha complained with startling loudness. The paramedic and onlookers assumed a shocked stance for a while but the paramedic swiftly regained his composure and began to tie Inuyasha's voluminous silver hair back. He regained his shocked stance and this time stayed that way. The sides of Inuyasha's head were earless! They were just... blank. The paramedic gaped as Inuyasha glared at him. Just what the hell was this human trying to do anyway?

By this time the firefighters had managed to free Inuyasha's legs from the car and the other paramedic had arrived with the stretcher. The paramedic who had been shocked by Inuyasha's seeming earlessness was now helping the other strap him to the stretcher. He had just assumed it was a birth defect and the kid had glued the fake dog ears to his head for some reason. 

Once in the ambulance they had taken off his red coat and shirt and were putting gauze over his open wounds and flushing them out with alcohol (very VERY painful). This made Inuyasha yell and start flailing about trying to get up, but he had been strapped to the stretcher with nylon straps. 

"restrain him, he has broken ribs he might puncture a lung!" a medic shouted. They all clambered over him and tried to hold him down but Inuyasha still managed to get an arm free of the straps. "get OFF me" he demanded of the medics. When they didn't he smacked one of them across the face sending them to the other side of the ambulance. 

"calm down kid! you have broken ribs, don't move and you'll be ok!" one of the paramedics tried to reason with him only to be smacked across the van as well. 

"Lemme go!'' Inuyasha demanded. The closed space of the ambulance and the people clambering over him scared him. He hated the feeling of being trapped and got very agitated in situations in close contact with multiple people.

"We need to sedate him, someone's going to get hurt!" he heard one of them yell. He felt something poke into his restrained arm and begin to numb it. This startled him and made him fight even harder. He managed to break free of the strap across his chest holding him to the stretcher. 

"its not taking effect, give him another dose" one of the paramedics frantically bagen to grab at Inuyasha's arm and managed to inject more sedative. 

Inuyasha paniced as he felt half of his body going numb and managed to wrap his hand around the throat of one of the medics and give him a piercing glare. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?!" he demanded, and then slumped as thre doses of sedatives that would each knock a human totally unconscious in a matter of seconds began to take effect. 

The paramedics in the ambulance slowly regained their composure which had been lost in the shock of Inuyasha's strength after being in an accident that should have killed him. 

Inuyasha was still conscious, he lay there following the movements of the paramedics with his eyes and trying to move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. One of the paramedics in the ambulance whose main job was to keep the patient calm started talking to him. 

"its ok kid, you're going to be fine. We just had to sedate you to keep you still so you wouldn't hurt yourself or us. Right now we think that you have three broken ribs and some bones in your feet and knees are broken, but right now it looks like you have no internal damage which is the real danger. It's really a miracle you survived that."

Inuyasha was going to try to say something to him but they arrived at the hospital and he was pulled from the ambulance and some people wearing white outfits and face masks pushed his stretcher away from the ambulance. Inuyasha's eyes lingered on his haori and the Tessaiga that were still in the ambulance. He would have to remember that they were there when he escaped from here. 

-------A/N-Ok this chapter needs editing, but I think its ok for being thought up as I wrote it. please review.----- 


	4. The Hospital

Inuyasha smelled blood. Alot of it. The smell and the sounds of screams coming from the emergency room were really starting to scare them, but he could still barely move, much less break free of the stretcher he was strapped to. He heard another agonized scream and flattened his ears against his head. He couldn't take this. He tried to gather all of his strength and break free of the restraints that he could have snapped in a second if he could move properly, but he could barely find the energy to tighten his muscles. It felt as if they had taken all of the energy that made him go and replaced it with ice.

As soon as he was rolled through the doorway of the emergency room uncontrollable instinctual fear and panic overwhelmed him. He was in pain, he couldn't move, there were people all around him bleeding and dying and screaming, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We have a 4 car to human collision victim here! Get a blood transfusion ready!" one of the paramedics pushing his stretcher yelled to someone. Seeing that Inuyasha was conscious he leaned in close to him and said slowly and loudly "kid, do you know what blood type you are? you need a blood transfusion, this could save your life."

Inuyasha only turned his head the other direction and squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't hear anything but the screams of the patients. When the paramedic leaned closer to try to ask again Inuyasha bared his teeth at him and made a growling noise. He was as scared as he had ever been in his life, this was worse than when he was human and in trouble because he knew that he was beaten in his usual form.

The paramedic turned to a nurse and said "take a blood sample and find out his blood type, he's not responding. I think we may need to get the head emergency room doctor for this, I think he's in shock" The nurse pulled out an empty syringe and drew a tube full of blood from Inuyasha's forearm. While doing so She noticed the claws and oddly structured hand. 'almost like a claw' she thought as she rushed to the testing room.

Many more syringes and I.V.s were pushed under Inuyasha's skin and a tube was roughly shoved down his nose and though his throat. From it he felt cold oxygen seep out and force him to breathe it. He was surrounded by yelling, frantic people and things were stinging and poking him, there were things stuck to his head and once again someone was pulling hard on his ears. He just couldn't take it. He started shaking and tried to block it out, but couldn't. Just before he passed out he heard "these ears won't come off! Could they... be real?!"

The head emergency room doctor had arrived. 'Poor kid' he thought. The kid's report had said that he had had a head on collision with a bus and was then run over by three cars and then pinned to the ground by a volkswagen. It was a miracle that he hadn't died on the spot, it seemed to defy everything he had learned in medical school that the kid had beed conscious in the ambulance. He looked in annoyance at the fake ears that were still somehos on the kid's head.

"I thought I said to take those things off?!" he yelled at one of the paramedics.

"they don't come off, sir. They're either surgically attached to his skin or those are his actual ears. He doesn't have any down here" the medic pushed away a thick lock of silver hair and revealed the earless sides of Inuyasha's head.

Before anyone could say anything more the nurse who had went to conduct the blood tests bustled into the room, very pale and out of breath. "the blood tests... he doesn't have any recorded blood type. Either there's a problem in our computer or he's some kind of genetic mutant. We're just going to have to give him O blood and hope he doesn't reject it" she managed to get out.

"Ok, start transfusing blood immediatly. We need head scans and X-rays to make sure he doesn't have any brain damage. And with that we can see if those ears are real or not."

The doctor looked at the odd looking now unconscious kid. He couldn't have been much older than 18. The velvety soft looking silver and pink ears did look real. He suppressed an urge to touch them as he signed the papers for the kid's X-rays. "ok, it seems he's in stable condition. Call me if his ital signs start to deteriorate." with that the doctor briskly walked over to the next patient in need.

Inuyasha woke to the taste of something extremely bitter in his mouth. He gagged and tried to spit it out but it had already been forced down his throat. He hesitated to open his eyes for fear of what he might see. The room he had lost consciousness in had been horrible, but he didn't hear any of the screams and moans of pain that he had earlier, and the stench of human blood and acrid chemicals had lessened. Now the predominant smell was something metallic. He opened his eyes and saw... nothing! He pulled at his restraints in anic but then realized there was something covering his eyes and something heavy draped over his body. The numbness of earlier had also lessened and he felt he could move easier, but was still quite weak.

In the background he heard someone say "might as well get a dental scan as well, his teeth seemed kind of unnatural when he snarled at me earlier."

Inuyasha began pulling at his restraints and moaned softly. This was wrong, it was wrong and he needed to escape. He felt something clamp onto his face and something was forced between his molars ( A/N-we all know what this is like, haven't you had those terrible X-rays at the dentist?) . He would have promptly spit it out had there not been something somehow holding his jaw closed.

"hey, I think he's come to. Kid, are you alright? we're just taking some X-rays, just like the ones you get at the dentist so don't worry about it, it'll be over soon" he hear from behind him. Inuyasha decided to hold very still for the next few minutes till he had the strength to break the restraints. Before he did however he felt the heavy cloak being lifted from his bandaged body and Something removed from his eyes. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting of the X-ray room and he saw two figures in light green outfits standing at some kind of altar pressing wierd bumps on it. (computer)

"ok, these will be done in about five minutes. Now that he seems to have calmed down we should question him" one of the voices said. Another answered back " I sure hope he has, did you see the bruise he left on your face from the ambulance yet? It's awful. Your whole cheek is purple"

The lights suddenly got brighter and Inuyasha was finally able to get a good look at his 'captors'. One was a middle aged man with a large fist shaped bruise on his cheek. There was nothing outstanding or prominent ih his features. The other was a younger guy with large thick rimmed glasses. They magnified his eyes to look much like an insect.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why can't I move?" Inuyasha questioned angrily. He couldn't let them sense his fear.

"Right now you're in the X-ray room of Central Tokyo hospital. You were in a bad car accident and you don't seem to be very badly hurt, but we're not sure yet. You probably can't move because of the three doses of sedatives we had to give you in the Ambulance to keep you from killing us" the guy with the bruise said.

"I'm a radiologist. We just finished taking X-rays of your skull, ribcage, upper arms, feet and knees, and teeth to check on your breaks and for brain damage. They're no different than the ones you get at the dentist. Oh yeah, and we want to see if your teeth and ears are real" the guy with the glasses said.

"keh, yeah they're real, and I WILL kill you if you don't lemme go, NOW" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the two frail looking humans. He tried to sound confident and unafraid but he was in actuality completely scared. He had no idea what an X-ray or a dentist was, and he didn't think he cared to find out.

---ok, this chapter may seem like Inu's being tortured but all that is standard emergency room stuff. The juicy parts start later. It speeds up from here, next chapter is where someone malicious is put in charge of Inu and the experiments start to begin. please review and tell me how I could make it better and/or what you think, and thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed----


	5. The doctor

Inuyasha stared blankly at the wall of glass he just couldn't seem to break. On it his reflection stared right back at him. He was in a room with padded walls which he had promptly shredded revealing steel too thick for him to get through. The padding and bits of white cloth littered the floor. He had thought that the glass would break but it seemed to be stronger than the steel somehow. (plexiglass). He had been there for 3 days almost. The lack of air sunlight and space was starting to make him feel hopeless. He had never been confined for so long and it was eating at him.

They had sent Inuyasha to the psyche ward after multiple threats and attempted attacks on doctors documenting his "miracle" recovery. First he had been placed in a low security area but had broken out the moment the door had been shut, he was only feet from the window when the tranquilizer dart had hit him in the back of the neck. The doctors of course thought that he was some kind of crazy genetically altered/mutated kid who had attempted suicide by walking into the road because of his multiple attempts to jump from a tenth story window. They just didn't quite know what to do with him, they wanted to study him but he seemed dangerous to himself and them, so their hands were tied. So being humans, they of course shut him off in a high security padded room and reinforced the door with steel bars to sit and wait till something happened.

One of the two times he had seen anyone else since he had been put into the room had been when some bald guy who said he was a psychologist (Inuyasha guessed that this was some kind of priest) had come and started to tell him how much there was to live for.

The dumbfounded Inuyasha had yelled back at him "well why are you keeping me here? I just want to leave, let me out, I want out of this!! Why are you making me stay here?". Of course the psychologist had interpretted this as being told that he wanted to die, and had gone on with his psychologist nonsense.

The angered Inuyasha had picked up the small man by the throat and held him three feet above the ground demanding to be let out. Inuyasha's claws had cut the older man's neck and this was interpretted as attempted murder, though Inuyasha hadn't even known it happened. He was then shot three times by an unseen person with one of those "sleep guns" as Inuyasha had come to think if them and had collapsed to the ground in a matter of seconds. He had woken up several hours later with some kind of odd shirt on that wouldn't allow him to move his arms and metal rings connecting his wrists to each other, which he tore off immediatly.

The next time someone entered the room Inuyasha had propped himself in the corner of the wall nearer to the ceiling and tried not to aggravate the persons, an average looking balding middle aged man in a white coat accompanied by another man with a sleep gun.

Their eyes had met and Inuyasha could tell that there was something wrong about this human. It was like he could smell it, he could just sense that he was dangerous.

Without saying anything the other man had shot at him with the sleep gun, but before he was struck Inuyasha flung himself to the top corner of the wall across from him and glared readily at his attackers. The one with the gun had seemed a bit startled when Inuyasha just disappeared and appeared behind them but the other just stared at Inuyasha with and odd, bored look on his face.

The guy with the gun had continued to try to shoot Inuyasha with the sleep darts but each time Inuyasha had avoided them. When the darts had ran out the guy with the gun had turned and tried to run from the room but the enraged Inuyasha had been on him before he could turn around. Inuyasha had punched him forcefully several times in the stomach until he lie motionless and twitching.

Inuyasha had wanted to attack the frightening man but he found that he just couldn't, this man was dangerous and Inuyasha found himself only able to glare hatefully at him. Something about that average looking guy just disturbed him, he could sense the wrongness of this being somehow.

The average looking guy calmly took out a bottle that Inuyasha recognized as being similar to the bottle of hairspray Kagome had and sprayed it in his direction. It Immediatly overwhelmed any of Inuyasha's other senses, the smell of it was horrible, acidic like the shouki Naraku let out but worse, Inuyasha's sensetive nose and sinuses felt as if they were burning and freezing at the same time. He fell to the floor with his hand over his nose and mouth. Somehow it caused his muscles to go into spasms and be uncontrollable for the most part. Inuyasha was completely paralyzed.

The middle aged man simply walked through the cloud of the horrible spray unaffected and kneeled beside Inuyasha's twitching body. Inuyasha had watched helplessly as a pair of scissors were brought over his face, he squeezed his eyes shut and then heard them snipping..... hair?

He had opened his eyes and saw the man had taken a snipping of thick silver hair and put it into some kind of tube. He then pulled out a syringe and took a small tube of blood from Inuyasha's upper arm, which wasn't painful at all for Inuyasha. Then the man had pulled out some kind of blunt looking knife and scraped the surface Inuyasha's arm skin, taking off a thin layer of skin, this also did not hurt at all. He then proceeded to take a scraping of Inuyasha's ears, which did hurt the sensetive area but not much.

The strange man then stood up and stood over the helpless and paralyzed Inuyasha and looked into his eyes with a frightening look of hunger and greed. He then turned and left the room without a word, leaving the other man whom had held the sleep gun. A few minutes later another person came and dragged him out. Maybe an hour later Inuyasha had regained movement, though the spray still burned in Inuyasha's nose.

After that occurance Inuyasha had seen no other living things. Food packets had been dropped through a sort of trapdoor in the ceiling. Inuyasha didn't eat any of them. He was scared, trapped, and had been rendered completely defenseless by a middle aged balding human. He felt as though someone had poured lead into his head, he just couldn't think very well at the and didn't seem to want to. He was stuck here till they decided to free him.

Inuyasha had tried everything he knew to get out except seriously hurting the doctors. He had definitely wanted to at times but it seemed that they were actually trying to help him somehow, he had sensed no ill will from them, except that for one doctor. Inuyasha felt a sense of fear from that doctor that seemed to just paralyze him, there was something seriously wrong about him. So he just couldn't bring himself to seriously hurt them, excluding the one with the sleep gun, although many had large bruises, black eyes and bloody lips for getting too close to Inuyasha when the sedatives wore off.

Inuyasha sat against a shredded wall and stared blandly at his reflection. He started fiddling with a torn part of his itchy hospital gown outfit to distract himself from the feeling that someone was watching him from somewhere. Having never seen movies he didn't know that it was a one-way mirror and that people had been watching him, and were watching him right then. One person in particular had taken a particular interest in him.

Doctor Adam Smith had moved to Tokyo three years earlier from California after being involving in a horrible "accident" at the hospital where he used to work. Doctor Smith was not a real doctor, sure he had gone to medical school for 8 years and had the diploma, but he didn't work to help people. Quite the contrary, he had become a doctor to indulge in what gave him the most pleasure, watching the agony and suffering of others at his own hands. Since he knew it was no accident he had left before anyone suspected foul play.

Doctor Smith was one of those flawlessly dangerous people, he had the crazed lust for killing that psychotic killers held but also the intelligence to seem as a normal person. At whatever hospital or private practice he worked at mysterious and horrible accidents would come about, usually fatal, and right about the time when someone would start to suspect him he would be gone. Somewhere else with a new name. Last time he had gone too far and had had to leave the country.

The little girl had had stomach and intestinal cancer. At first it was enough for him to look at her pained grimaces at night and often "forget" to administer the medications and pain medications. But soon enough, as it always did, his need to see and deliver pain had grown.

No one seemed to suspect him at first when she had been discovered dead from the horrible accident, her feeding tube had been punctured in the unluckiest of places, causing fluids to leak into the trachea. The unable to move but still very much aware cancer stricken 6 year old girl had died a horrible death from drowning on fluids built up from the drip in the tube over the course of a week.

Doctor Smith had sat and watched her die, watched the tears of fear and anguish drip from her eyes, he had watched her pain contorted face stiffen and grow cold. He had felt her cold and lifeless body under his hands knowing that he had chosen her fate. He had enjoyed it more than anything else in his life, knowing that he had the power to cause such anguish in another person. Hearing her last strained breath had made him feel as if he was a god, with the power to control the life and death of this child. He had chosen death for her.

He didn't know how he knew that the thing would have the same reaction to aeronide as canines, he had just felt it. The quick DNA tests he had done on the blood hair and skin scrapings proved that he had felt right, the thing had a genetic code 25 similar to canines, another 25 was something urecorded, and the remaining 50 of the DNA code was human.

When Doctor Smith had sprayed the thing with the aeronide he had felt the satisfaction and exhileration again, except this time it far surpassed any similar feelings before it. Here in front of him was something with physical capabilities far surpassing his own, and he had the power to make it twist with pain and wish that it were dead. 'I will.' Doctor Smith decided.

He gave Inuyasha's face one last glance and left the viewing room. After all, to scare, blackmail and con good doctors into giving him what he wanted would take alot of preparation and planning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---ok, that was a tad boring but heres something interesting: I got dr. smith from a real case, the thing with the cancer patient really happened except the fake doctor had ran away to the phillipines not japan. Aeronide is a real chemical used when testing products on dogs, they smell it and it just attacks them and eventually knocks them unconscius, its used because animal testing labs are too cheap to buy real anaesthesia. It doesn't affect humans because we don't have a sense of smell good enough to pick it up. Inuyasha's reaction to doctor smith is also taken from actual canine behavior, dogs will freeze up when in the prescense of someone with a very dangerous psychological state. please review, and thank you so much to all of you who have.


	6. The Move

research log entry 1: I have completed the preliminary examination of the DNA and behavior of the specimen. It seems that it shares characteristics with humans, canines, and an undocumanted species. Using the grant from the scientific research foundation I am going to make a complete documentation of the specimen's behavior, anatomy, physical and mental capabilities. I am going to start with the physical and mental capability documantation. First we will CT scan his brain and record brainwaves, and maybe even get a tissue sample to test the efficiency of the subject's electromagnetic brain impulses.

Dr.Adam Smith

Inuyasha looked intently at the mirror. He had his nose maybe 2 inches from it and he was concentrating very hard. He had been clawing at a single spot on the mirror for half a day now, and he had managed to get maybe a half inch layer of glass off of an elongated circle maybe 3 inches wide. There was still maybe 3 inches worth of glass to chip away before he had a hole in it, but now the glass was transparent and he could see through it. He was looking in and could see a dark room. There was no one inside but he could see large inanimate objects with many knobs and colorful bumps on them.

All of a sudden it became bright in the newly revealed room, and two people came in. Neither was the doctor who had scared Inuyasha so badly 3 days prior. They were heading toward one of the large objects when one suddenly turned and pointed at him, a shocked look on her face. She said something Inuyasha couldn't hear to the other and then turned back to Inuyasha. She grabbed a black piece of paper and advanced toward where his peephole was and covered it with the paper. Inuyasha's view was blocked.

Inuyasha growled to himself and went and sat in a corner where he had arranged the shreds of padding and cloth from the walls he had ravaged into a pillowish thing and sat on it. He grabbed one of the food packets and began searching through it to se if there were any of the good things in this one. It turned out there weren't. He tossed it to the other side of his small square room and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha had snapped out of the slump he was in after the incident with the doctor and had began pacing about the room and eating some of the food in the packets. Some of them had good stuff and some had just plain nasty things, like that green gloop and the hard orange things. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of them.

He had found himself ofton thinking of Kagome while sitting around with nothing to do. It had started with just one inquisitive thought to what she might be doing at the time but he had started thinking about her more and more until most of the time when he wasn't trying to get out of the room she filled his thoughts.

He felt the place on his neck where the rosary had been before the doctors had removed it. 'Well, there's one thing to look forward to when I get out of this hole, I'll never be sat again.' he thought. For a moment his thoughts went to his fire rat haori and the tessaiga, he hadn't seen them since getting out of the ambulance almost a week ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha heard something. It was from the direction of the door to his room. He turned and intently stared at the door, silently praying for it to open and let him out. He jumped about three feet off the ground when a voice from above him suddenly said "hello?, in case you can understand us we are going to be moving you to a research facility a few miles away. You can cooperate willingly or we'll have to tranquilize you again.". Inuyasha recognized the voice to be one of the, what were they called? lurces? yeah lurses that had been around after he came in from the ambulance.

"well duh I can understand you, do ya think im an idiot or something?" Inuyasha yelled up to the three tiny holes in the ceiling. "when are you gonna let me go? HEY!!" he yelled at the little sound holes.

Before the sound holes answered Inuyasha he heard the metal on metal screeching that meant the lock on his room's door was being removed. He readied himself to fight and then remembered what the sound holes had said.

" you can cooperate willingly or we'll have to tranquilize you again".

Inuyasha had no idea what tranquilizing really was but he guessed that it was the aeronide, the nose burner spray that Dr. Smith had sprayed him with. It wouldn't be worth it ro get sparayed again he decided and tried to calm himself down.

Much easier said then done. As he came to realize that in the end his strength wouldn't work with these things, that for the first time in his life he would have to give up to an enemy without a fight scared him.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, as he thought of what he was going to have to do it sped up. He heard the sound of the lock being removed from the door grew louder and his ears flattened to his head.

By the time the door finally started to open he was trying hard not to show his fear, it was all he could do to keep his lower lip from trembling, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest so well that he was afraid that the humans may hear it as well.

The first people to enter were 3 men with guns. Inuyasha could smell something like gunpowder coming from them and knew they weren't sleep guns. Sharp red lights came from them and shone on his forehead and chest.

Inuyasha willed himself not to show his fear, but he was pretty sure now that he had what his mother had called the "homeless puppy" look on his face.

He kept himself completely still but his eyes darted from one gun to another. Next to come in was doctor Smith. At the sight of the twisted being Inuyasha forgot about not showing his fear and his jaw started trembling (jaw tremorfear anxiousness)This human was just, wrong. Inuyasha didn't expect him to speak but he did. His voice had a strange accent to it, Inuyasha didn't know what language it came from.

"so, my specimen has decided to cooperate? perhaps its smarter than I expected"

At the sound of Dr. Smith's voice Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves against his thick silver hair even tighter. He never wanted to hear that voice again.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha Dr. Smith was exulting in the fear the mere sound of his voice had caused the subject. (Dr.Smith will always refer to Inuyasha as the subject or the specimen)

"we are going to move you to a more permanent location so as to research without having to deal with hospital codes and rules. Now doctor Umezu will you please sedate my specimen before it decides to attacks us?"

Doctor Smith was just loving the helpless look on it's face, like one of the stray mutts he would "experiment" with when he was a kid.

An older woman with greying hair in a short bun cautiously walked closer to Inuyasha. He didn't resist at all when whe took his arm and inserted a syringe into his smooth, lightly tanned skin. He watched the transparent fluid in the tube be injected into his blood with fascination.

'this is all they have to do to make me completely helpless?' he wondered.

Inuyasha flet his legs getting wobbly as his muscles loosened and numbed. They were all looking at him as if they expected them to drop over. The idea struck Inuyasha and pushed him out of his frozen state of mind. He was going to do something he had rarely done before, he was going to try and outsmart his enemies.

He feigned a collapse to the ground and lie motionless and limp. After a few seconds Dr.Smith left the room and the guys with the guns put them away and began to hoist Inuyasha onto a steel table with wheels and metal hoops to hold his legs and arms still. The clamps were shut tightly and painfully and the table started moving.

Inuyasha could see where they were going, an ambulance with more restraints inside. Inuyasha knew what he had to do to escape, the thought sickened him but not escaping sickened him worse. To never see her again...

Inuyasha now was starting to feel very unstable from the stuff they had injected him with. It would be hard to stay awake to do what he had to. When he finally felt the table stop he prepared himself for one more burst of energy.

Someone leaned over Inuyasha to unhook the cuff of his right arm from the table. He did so and recuffed it with much stronger chain to the inside of the van, and then unhooked Inu's feet and other arm.

When the person bent over and snapped the other cuff shut on Inuyasha's left hand Inuyasha managed to twist around at an angle, giving him better range of movement which he immediatly used in trapping the person's head to his chest. The man immediatly screamed and started flailing about, but Inuyasha kept his head trapped against his elbow and chest. He could reach the man's neck with his fangs.

"now, you bastards let me go or I bite." Inuyasha threatened. The thought of biting a human's throat out sickened the half demon, but he needed them to know he was serious, he wanted out.

Inuyasha could feel the sedative sapping more and more of his energy, only one of the two cart pushers was still there, the other had run to get help or something. The remaining one had pulled out his gun and was pointing it at Inuyasha.

The man whose neck was at an almost ninety degree angle stuck between Inuyasha's upper arm and chest started flailing again and striking Inuyasha with his fists on the side of his head, which Inuyasha didn't even react to.

And then at the exact same time almost three things happened, the man whom Inuyasha had trapped had gotten ahold of a surgical scalpel somehow, and stabbed it forcefully between Inuyasha's ribs, the man pointing the gun at Inuyasha fired and the bullet struck Inuyasha's leg.

This caused a reflexive reaction in the half demon, He sank his fangs deep into the side of the neck of the human right above the jugular. He bit down, hard, hearing a sickening crunching noise as the man's windpipe was crushed.

Inuyasha released the man who had stabbed him from his fangs a second later and snapped the chains holding his arms to the van. From somewhere he saw a flash of blue light and a blurry figure run off.

'huh....?' he thought dillusionally when everything started to blur, he felt an impact on his own neck. He reached and felt with a bloodstained claw and felt 4 darts which had lodged themselves deep in his flesh.

They had gotten him.

"NO! I want to be free, lemme go!" he screamed in a slurred, drugged voice.

He felt someone hit him across his face and another dart hit him in the neck. He couldn't see anymore, only blurs and points of light. Something very large and hard hit him on the head again.

Finally Inuyasha fell to the floor stained with the blood of the man who's throat he'd bit out and his own and lost consciousness. From somewhere another blue flash illuminated his bloodied face and then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter: the newspaper - just guess what that flash was.

please review.


	7. The Newspaper

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, the one with the bite marks from where Inuyasha had attacked it (remember the episode Two hearts, One mind??). She smiled slightly at the memory and sat up in bed.

The past week had been hard for Kagome. Apparantly Inuyasha had gone through the well after her and hadn't returned. She remembered that the fight they had had was pretty bad that time, but she could see no reason that he would run off for a week just to scare her. It just wasn't something he would think of. As the days past a feeling of dread boilt up her chest like lead, it just seemed as if something horrible would happen.

Kagome stood up and walked to her dresser. Pinned to it were pictures of her and her friends, there was one that had Inuyasha with a startled expression on his face from where she had taken his picture without him knowing what a camera was. She put on her houseshoes and walked downstairs to check the newspaper. Something like Inuyasha would cause a big stir if it was found out, but Kagome knew that the chance of anyone managing to catch him and tie him up for too long were very slim.

When in the kitchen Kagome looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 5:30, 'pretty sad to be waking up at 5:30 on a saturday in my era' she thought. She picked up the newspaper from the front step of her house and tossed it to the table to look at while she ate breakfast. When it landed the front page slipped out. She cast it a quick glance and then turned to get something, but froze.

'Oh god...' she thought as she slowly turned to look at it, afraid that what she thought she had seen was really there. When her eyes finally fell upon the picture she flinched reflexively and inhaled sharply.

There, on the front page of the newspaper, was a picture of Inuyasha with his teeth dug deep in someone's throat, blood soaking him. Next to that photograph was another of Inuyasha standing with an unfocused look on his face, as if he were about to collapse. He had 4 large tranquilizer darts embedded in his neck and had about an inch of the handel of a surgical scalpel protruding from between his ribs.

He was dressed in a hospital gown soaked in blood and it appeared that his leg was also badly wounded, though Inuyasha had been through worse. The kotodama rosary was gone from his neck and there were shackles around his ankles and wrists, thought the chans attatched were broken.

Kagome felt tears rise in her eyes as she looked upon the headline.

"Killer freak Photographed at Hospital"

the article read: Yesterday at 5:38 a patient in Tokyo central hospital witnessed the odd humanlike creature seen above violently attack a hospital security guard as they attempted to move it. The security gaurd had his throat bitten out and died of blood loss a few minutes after attack. Luckily the patient, who has asked to remain unanimous, managed to get these photographs. There are several other eyewitnesses who describe it as "the most horrifying thing they'd ever seen". Hospital officials say that it was taken to the hospital after it was hit by a bus and then ran over three times in a busy road. "He's actually quite striking to look at" says nurse Keiko Koike of Tokyo Central. "he has very stunning eyes in a unique shade of gold, whenever he looks at you it seems as if he's sizing you up or something. Really the only unhuman features he has are his hands and ears." According to Koike it seems that the thing can speak and is suicidal. It appears that he's attempted suicide multiple times, trying to jump from tenth story windows. He's also been extremely violent with the doctors and nurses of the hospital. Last night's attack on the security gaurd proved that he is too dangerous to keep at a hospital and is going to be moved to a private research facility. We have no other information on the whereabouts of this facility or what's going to happen there, but will be on the story.

Kagome just stod there for a moment, not wanting to believe what she had just read.

'they must have locked him up, poor Inuyasha, what could have happened to make him kill someone like that?' she thought. Without her realizing it her eyes had found their way back to the picture of Inuyasha biting the guy's neck. He was looking straight forward with a slightly surprised and terrified look in his eyes. She had never seen him like that before.

'Something horrible must have happened to him, and it's all because I had to go back to my era. He practically begged me to stay in the feudal era. This is... my fault.' she thought.

Kagome took a step back and felt something wet with her foot. She had dropped the mug of coffee she had held when she saw the photo of Inuyasha on the newspaper. The mug had shattered to pieces and they littered the kitchen floor.

In a numb state of mind she bent over and picked all of the pieces up. When picking one particularly jagged piece of glass of the floor she cut her hand across her palm. She was in such a shocked state of mind that she didn't notice it.

After getting dressed Kagome got on her bike and rode off toward the hospital. She had to get Inuyasha back, if she didn't then he could be holed up somewhere for years. Trailing behind her bike on the sidewalk as she went were small drops of blood from the cut she had gotten.

Unknowing to her the smell that blood on the sidewalk was going to keep Inuyasha alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that blood thing was a bit corny, and that this chapter is kinda short, but that was all I could think of for right now. I think up my new chapters at the same time that I type them out so I tend to have kinda short chapters (sorry). Please review.


	8. Realizations

--------ok, this first part is a flashback of one of the earlier epidodes, I can't remember which but we all know about it. Its the one where Inuyasha is in human form and poisoned and tells Kagome he likes her scent.-------------

_He was barely aware, the poison had really taken its toll. All he was aware of was her legs under his head, how much he loved being this close to her. At that moment he knew for sure that he loved her. He knew htat he loved her and for the first time didn't give himself an excuse, he just accepted it as a good thing. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to tell her he loved her and never wanted to leave her again, but something held him back. He was stiff and cold from the poison and only barely managed to open his eyes. As he gazed in wonderment with blurred human eyes at her face, a face that held such love and concern, he knew he had to tell her something. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her. Even with his weak and almost useless human nose he could smell her soft floral scent. "I like your scent" he had said, it was all he could bring himself to say. No, he was just too scared of the rejection to tell her what he so desperately wanted to tell her. "I thought you said you hated my smell?" she had replied, a look of slight happiness appearing over the concern on her face. "I lied" he answered simply. No, he just couldn't tell her. It was ok, for now it was enough for him to just lie there in her arms and enjoy her smell. 'Someday I'll tell her" he had thought, he had decided that he would tell her when he was sure that the stinging words of rejection wouldn't come. 'Someday...'_

Inuyasha then regained consciousness after reliving that moment of his life. The first thing he was aware of was the overwhelming stench of human blood on him. It was all over him, it overpowered almost all other smells. He could even taste it in his mouth, the metallic taste of the blood of the man he had killed. He had torn his throat out like a savage animal.

Suddenly he smelled something new, it was very faint and masked but it was there. "Kagome..." he whispered, and opened his eyes a crack. He was in a brightly lit room, no he was in one of those ambulance things, except it was completely empty except for him and his bindings. When his eyes cleared he saw that he was lying on a steel tretcher on the floor of the ambulance, metal poles clamped to his arms over his wrists, elbows, and upper biceps completely restrained his arms. He couldn't have moved them even if he wasn't heavily sedated.

The same manner of restraints held his legs completely straight. When he tried to move his head he noted that he had a muzzle on, it went around his head and attached to the steel stretcher, he couldn't bite or move his head.

He inhaled heavily and sorted through the various smells. There was that of his own blood, a large quantity of the man whom's throat he had bitten out, and a faint whisp of Kagome's. He was sure of it, he would recognize it anywhere. Kagome was or had been within 100 feet of where he was now.

After confirming this he checked his own body for injuries. The stab wound from the knife which had been thrust between his ribs was cleaned and healing well, what worried him was the wound from the firearm on his leg. Little bits of metal were scattered throughout his thigh, which would make healing slow and painful.

Inuyasha again closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the memory of Kagome. He had known then as he knew now that he loved her.

'Why have I never admitted it to myself?' he thought to himself. 'Does it really take something like this to get me to admit that I love her?'

He mentally punished himself for procrstinating for so long. He had always come up with excuses, first he had told himself that he was delusional when he had first thought it, that he was human form and poisoned so he wasn't thinking straight. Afterwards he had felt pangs of the same pure love for her again, and that confirmed it for him. No matter how ,uch he denied it deep down he had known it, known that he loved her.

After that he had simply put it off. He had told himself that either she would reject him or that it just wasn't the right time, that he would know when it was and it wasn't right now.

'Stupid' he thought of himself. 'Now i'm probably never going to see her again and Its the right time. Like I would know something like that'

These kinds of thoughts and recollections continued in his mind until he came to a conclusion.

'If, no, whenever I see Kagome again I will tell her. Before I say anything else. If I do that then I will be ok with myself'

Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts when the continued movement that had been going on suddenly stopped, and the metal stretcher he was on slid a few inches forward. He was somewhere new, somewhere even farther away from Kagome. the one he had finally realized that he loved.

He didn't care where it happened, all Inuyasha wanted right now was to tell her how much he really loved her. He would wait as long as it took. Until then he would live, he would live on for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, now everyone gets to see how bad I really am at romancy stuff. Laugh all you want, its my best. Any tips on how to do romancy stuff would be very much appreciated. Please review.


	9. The Address

_Research log entry 2: It seems that my specimen has an incredibly violent and savage nature. It apparently tore out the throat and parts of the windpipe while also breaking the neck of a security gaurd while under sedation. I feel that it is necessary that we run behavioral tests, especially for social interaction and intelligence. There is a problem though, now that it has killed someone no one will consent to conduct the tests unless the subject is under heavy sedation and it seems that the subject doesn't behave normally in my presense. The fools, I'm sure that if that thing really wanted to kill us it already would have, it had many chances while in the hospital. While I search for a volunteer we will conduct brain scans and collect a brain and nerve tissue sample. Since it seems that normal sedatives don't affect my specimen as they should I will be using something new, a chemical which completely paralyzes the subject yet leaves it completely aware. _

_Dr. Adam Smith_

Kagome winced when she saw the line at the front desk of the hospital. There must have been 50 people standing in line, they all seemed to be arguing with each other and on cell phones.

A second glance showed Kagome that most of them carried cameras or video recorders, there were even some news crews.

While trying not to attract attention Kagome walked to the front desk. There a nurse was having a heated arguement with someone Kagome assumed was a reporter.

"you can't keep the thing hidden forever, plus we'll pay good money to take the pictures. Its not like it's yours!" the man screamed fervently at the nurse.

"for the last time sir, it's not here, they moved it, so if you want photos so bad then go find it yourself!" the nurse screamed back just as angrily.

She was sweating slightly and looked harassed. 'These people must have been trying to get pictures and stuff of Inuyasha since this morning' Kagome thought.

Kagome flinched when the man called the nurse a very derogatory term and demanded she tell him where they were keeping him.

"I am not permitted to tell you that, besides in order to photograph him you'd have to consent to be near him alone, and without sedation, are you willing to do that? They only put the gentler pictures inthe newspaper. Do you really want to be within striking range of something that did this?" she held up a photo of the man whom had had his throat torn out by Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped at the sight of it. It was a post mortem shot which showed the head and neck of the dead man. more than half of his throat was bitten out and his head was twisted and bent back at a horribly unnatural angle. There was more blood than Kagome had thought that a person could have, it seemed have still been pulsing from the ravaged throat at the time the picture was taken.

The whole room silenced at the sight of the photograph. The man who had been wanting pictures so bad dropped his cell phone which broke in two upon impact with the ground. He made no move to pick it up.

"I've got more, just in case you need more proof" the nurse threatened.

Slowly the room cleared of all but a few people whom had started cell phone conversations. The nurse at the desk gave a weary sigh and dropped to the chair at the desk.

Kagome approached the desk and paused for a moment. She then said "Ummm.. excuse me..." to the nurse to get her attention.

"yes? you can't get photographs or interviews so don't even ask." she said dryly.

"No, its not that, I need to see him," Kagome said shyly. The picture of the victim had really stunned her.

"see him? I don't know what you're thinking but aparently the thing's dangerous. Do you need to see the pictures again?" the nurse said wearily.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the continued referrence of Inuyasha as "It" and "the thing".

"He's not dangerous! I don't know what you did to Inuyasha to make him do something like this but it must have been something awful. And he's not a thing, so quit calling him that!"

The nurse gazed curiously at Kagome.

"so you would consent to see him if he wasn't restraind or sedated? Aren't you afraid he'll hurt you?"

"He wouldn't hurt me" Kagome simply stated.

"woah, hold on a second, are you saying that you know i- I mean him?" the nurse sat up and regarded her seriously for the first time.

"well of course! why else would I want to see him?!" Kagome demanded.

"well, you have no idea what we've been getting for the past three hours. So you're completely sure that you know what you're getting yourself into?" the nurse asked seriously.

Kagome paused for a moment before responding and looked at the floor.

"it doesn't matter if I do or not. I have to see him." she replied quietly.

The nurse at the desk looked her over for a moment and then turned to her computer. She typed furiously for a few seconds and wrote something onto a post it note. She looked at Kagome again before adding a final scribble to the post it not and handed it to her.

"this is the address where they are keeping him. I've emailed Dr. Smith, the doctor in charge of him, and told him you're coming. Be careful around Smith, there's just something creepy about him."

Kagome silently took the post it note and regarded the nurse for a moment.

"thank you.." she whispered, and turned and bolted out the door.

The nurse watched her leave and the leaned back in her chair.

"that girl has no idea what she's getting into" she said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, this is a kinda bad chapter. I'm not really good at writing ccnversations between people so just bear with me. This is frustrating, I intended for Kagome and Inuyasha to meet in this chapter (and the last one for that matter) but I just can't seem to get there! aaarrgh! pulls at hair Also I just watched the last episode of Inuyasha so I'm all depressed, so bear with me on this chapter. Please review.


	10. Finally

_Research log entry 3: I have finally found a volunteer to test the behavior of the subject. It seems that some 15 year old schoolgirl thinks she knows my specimen, which will make for even better research. Will the subject kill her outright? Will the subject react to her? If so then how? I am planning to record the subject with cameras in the walls and from the one-way mirror in the research facility. After the behavioral analysis we will get a brain tissue sample to run scans on. _

_Dr. Adam Smith_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to bright, white light. He blinked several times to try to clear the goo which had accumulated while he had been unconscious. He then was overcome by a horrible gagging feeling whcn he tried to swallow, something cold and hard had been inserted deep into his throat.

When he tried to move his head a horrible pain filled his sensitive ear canals, something had also been pushed deep into each of his ears, apparently to keep him from trying to move. He started gagging again from the thing going down his throat, it was a horrible feeling to not be able to swallow so he again tried to move his head, which brought on another flash of pain in his ears.

He felt cold, very cold and numb and couldn't feel his body from the lower chest and down. The odd feeling of cold almost made him shiver, something he managed to prevent in order to prevent another flash of horrible pain in his ear canal.

When his vision cleared enough he saw that he was in a room with bright white walls, and even brighter lights coming from the ceiling. There was another mirror like the one in his other room. He strained his eyes and saw that he had multiple needles and tubes inserted into his skin, these seemed to be connected to boxes with flashing lights and zig-zagged lines that seemed to be moving on them.

Inuyasha was momentarily blinded by pain in his ears as his body tried to cough but couldn't due to the cold hard object in his throat. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall back into unconsciousness. He didn't want to be awake if this was his fate, to be stuck to a table and overcome by pain whenever he moved his head the slightest bit. No, he would wait until she came for him.

Kagome stared up in awe of the building before her. It was an immense steel skyscraper, colored a reflective silver that hurt her eyes to look at it. She looked again at the post it note in her pocket to make sure that this was the place. It was.

Kagome had spent the last three hours bicycling there from the hospital. It was a hot day out and normally she would have been exhausted, but she was immune to such feelings right now. Inuyasha was here, and she had to see him.

She lifted her head and tried to look confidant. Yeah, right. She walked up the cement stairs to the glass doors and was mementarily stunned by the blast of cold air after she entered them. It was freezing!

'why do they have it so cold here?' she thought as she brought her arms together in an attempt to warm herself. Rubbing her arms with her hands as she walked to the front desk she repositioned her head and tried again to look confidant.

'what if they don't let me see him? what if...' Kagome's thoughts were cut short at her arrival at the front desk. Sitting there was an older woman with a painfully tight looking bun. Kagome cleared her throat and was about to talk when the woman looked sharply at her and said:

"you're the research volunteer are you not?"

Kagome was slightly confused by the stern looking woman's words. 'research volunteer?" she wondered. She was again about to say something when the woman said "well? aren't you that 15 year old Higurashi girl who thinks she knows the subject?"

Kagome inhaled and asked "subject? I'm here to see Inuyasha, its kind of an emergency..."

Kagome didn't mean to be shy, she was actually trying to be the opposite but the woman at the desk was intimidating,

"the thing has a name? Well, if you're going to see it then you need to sign these papers. It discredits any of us here if you get injured or killed by the subject. Well? hurry up!" The woman shoved a pile of papers at Kagome and narrowed her eyes fiercely.

Kagome took the papers and signed on each of the lines without reading the content. There were quite a few, at least ten pages worth of paperwork with around five signatures each. Once finished Kagome put the papers back on the desk and stared expectingly at the birdish woman at the desk.

After inspecting each of the papers the older woman stood up and walked over to an elevator without saying anything. She glared at Kagome and squaked:

"well? are you coming or not?" She began tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at Kagome.

Kagome all but ran into the elevator to stand next to the woman. She smelled of sour perfume and mildew. Kagome did all she could to contain her anxiousness during the painfully long elevator ride, but it definitely made itself known.

Kagome was torn, she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha but was at the same time terrified of the state he might be in. The knowledge that it was her fault made it all the more horrible to her. Sweat began to bead on her forehead despite the frigid cold of the building.

When the bell on the elevator finally rung to signify their arrival Kagome must have jumped three feet into the air. This earned her a glare from the sour smelling woman next to her but Kagome didn't notice.

The door seemed to open so slowly for Kagome, she felt as if years passed before it was finally all the way open. When it finallt did Kagome just stared at the the open doorway, terrified of what she would see when she left.

Kagome was brought out of her stupor by the squawk of the old woman.

"well? aren't you coming?"

Kagome could hear her heart beating as she stepped out. Her footsteps down the cold hallway seemed deafening, though she couldn't hear anything but that and her heart pounding in her chest. As she walked down the hallway she locked her eyes on her feet and didn't look up until she heard the door creak open.

"wait here while they bring it out of sedation, this is the observing room. We're behind a two way mirror. If you'd look up from your shoes you'd see the thing, It's right there!" the old woman's squawk fell upon Kagome as she started shaking.

'look up Kagome, look up, look up' she told herself silently, she begged herself but her neck seemed to not be a part of her body anymore. She was terrified, she knew that the person who she knew she loved more than anyone was in horrible distress because of her and was right in front of her through a thin mirror.

She forced herself to shake her head and began to slowly lift her neck to look at Inuyasha. She finally opened her eyes and felt her throat constrict instantly at the sight before her.

There, on the other side of the one way mirror, was Inuyasha. Kagome felt herself blinking as if trying to clear her eyes, it couldn't be him there, there was absolutely no way that that was her Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't see most of his face due to some kind of device wrapping around his mouth and head, but she could see his eyes. They were squeezed tightly closed, as if Inuyasha was desperately trying to wake up from a horrifying dream but couldn't wrench his eyes open.

His once thick and lustrous silver hair was gone from half his head, shaved off to allow a multitude of wat looked like plugs to kagome to stick to his scalp. On the other half of his head it had been unskillfully cut to about five inches, and it seemed to have faded to a dull grey.

Kagome felt her eyes drifting to the rest of his body. He was wearing a pair of light blue hospital shorts, revealing skin that had become extremely pale and had taken on a grey tinge. There were more needles inserted into his skin than Kagome could count, and most were connected to machinery next to the steel table he was bolted to.

Kagome's vision then became completely blurred with tears that soon became cold from the frigid air, she was only aware of the tight feeling of her throat and an odd burning in her chest. She had not breathed since initially seeing Inuyasha, which had been maybe 3 minutes ago. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a breath.

The cold tears ran down her face unchecked as Kagome felt a wave of nausia overcome her.

'this is my fault, Inuyasha is like this because of me. It's my fault, oh god, what have I done?' Kagome thought.

She lifted her head upon hearing a metallic snapping noise, she looked back at Inuyasha and inhaled sharply. The metal thing that had been wrapped aroun Inuyasha's head had had a six inch rod which had been inserted down his throat, probably to keep him from moving. Her throat tightened further at the thought of what that must be like.

She felt herself go completely numb when she saw the doctors remove the thing from his head. Rods much like the one in his throat had been put into Inuyasha's sensetive ears, they were almost an inch long and had become coated with a yellow crust while inside his ear canal.

Kagome couldn't take this anymore, she turned around and began sobbing freely, this was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. Of all the horrible things Kagome had witnissed in the feudal era this which occured in her own "civilized" time was the one that hurt her the most.

She stood there for a few minutes, facing the wall of the observing room and sobbing. It was her fault. All of it. She had caused this to happen to Inuyasha, the person she cared most about in the world. She stood there until she heard the door connecting the room she was in and the one Inuyasha was in open. She stiffened and turned to look at the two doctors, or reseachers or whatever they were. They both wore white lab coats goggles and face masks, giving them an inhuman appearance.

"you can go in now, he should be out of sedation in ten minutes. We have to lock you in so it's now or never" came one of their muffled voices.

Kagome nodded and stepped slowly towards the open door. She paused before entering and rested her hand on the doorway. It was shaking. She made herself continue into the room, stopping a foot from the doorway she had come through. The door closed and she heard multipe clicks and metallic noises, she was locked in.

The room was eerily silent, and Kagome had the feeling that she was being watched. She ignored it and walked slowly to the steel table on which Inuyasha lay. She felt her jaw shaking as she looked at him up close, it was horrible.

Up and down his arms and chest were dark mottled bruises where tubes had been under Inuyasha's skin for extended amounts of time. Now the tubes had been removed and she could see the slowly oozing holes in his skin where they had been. He had a particularly large one on his neck where a tube had been inserted into his jugular for one reason or another.

She reached out with a trembling hand and gently stroked his cheek. It was disturbingly cold, Kagome was afraid for a moment that he was dead. She then noticed the very slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and was able to cast away that fear.

Her shaking hand traveled across his cheek to his soft pink and silver puppy ears, which were also cold. This scared her, she remembered them being warm and soft, but they were instead frigind cold, almost as cold as the air, and had a sticky residue to them. There was a crust of pus in the inner part of his ears, probably from having those metal rods stuck in them.

Kagome felt fresh tears flow down her face as she looked at the expression on his face. Inuyasha's normal expression while sleeping was one of perfect peace and innocence, like a child's. Now he looked terrified, as if he was trapped in a nightmare from shich he couldn't awaken.

'he is..' Kagome found herself thinking, which was true. This was not their worst nightmare, no, it was a nightmare so horrible that neither of them had even been able to have. A nightmare that their minds couldn't conjure up. No, this nightmare was no nightmare, it was real, horrible as only reality could conjure.

Kagome stroked his remaining hair and let the tears fall. She couldn't help but blame herself. As her fingers trailed across his cheek she was reminded again of how cold he was. She then remembered that she had worn a jacket, it had been a bit cold in the morning when she left. She took it off and wrapped it around Inuyasha's shoulders.

She flinched when she noticed Inuyasha's unconscious body shudder, his breathing grew more heavy and his fingers started twitching. When she looked back to his face she saw that he was starting to open his eyes, the beautiful golden eyes that had always seemed to radiate their own kind of light.

She slipped her hand into his and whisered "Inuyasha? I'm here.. please wake up". She noticed a tear fall from her eyes onto his cheek as she gazed intently at him.

She heard him speak then, a frail sounding whisper she had never imagined that he would ever talk in.

"Kagome...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, im evil to leave you with such a bad cliffhanger. I'll think of a better one later. Please review, and thanks to all of you that have.


	11. The Confession

ok, this starts from Inuyasha's viewpoint a little before where I left off last chapter. Inuyasha is dreaming that this is happening, and for my story Inuyasha came back to life from being sealed to the tree after Kagome touched his ears that first time she saw him. (you know what im talking about!). Also, to those people who offered to help me translate my story into french better-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'd be so overjoyed if someone who knew real french helped me, I've only been in french class for three months so I'm kind of really bad at it... my email is if you're still interested in helping me.

Inuyasha didn't want to wake up again. At first he had fought the sedatives, spent every ounce of his strength fighting to keep his eyes open, but he had never won. Every time he had woken up recently something horrible came to be known to him, last time he had learned that his hair was just about gone. He had decided to save his strength and willpower for when an opportunity for escape arose.

The pressure in his ears was becoming unbearably painful, despite his unconscious state he still felt the pain. The metal rods didn't allow any of the fluids which built up in his ears to escape, so the pressure just grew and grew. Every time Inuyasha went into a gagging fit from the rod down his throat the pain pierced through his skull like a white hot dagger.

Unknown to Inuyasha one of the recently applied plugs to his head stimulated brain activity by firing electrical signals through his brain. In other words this meant that it made him go through an extremely rapid and intense dream.

This time he was reliving the moment fifty years prior when Kikyo had shot him to the tree. It was exceptionally real.

_Inuyasha was flitting through the forest with the Shikon no Tama, he finally had it, he would finally be a full demon! Then it happened, it seemed as if it happened ridiculously slowly and during the time it would take for one to blink an eye._

_He turned his head and saw Kikyo, arrow aimed straight at him, looking at him with unconditional hate in her eyes. She had betrayed him, used him and then tried to kill him like he was some kind of bug. The look sent icy daggers of through Inuyasha's heart. He thought:_

_'I never had any reason to doubt you... So how could you?'_

_She yelled "Inuyasha!", her rancor evident in her voice, and the arrow hit him, straight through the chest and against the tree. That was when it was as if time slowed to a crawl, all he seemed to be able to look at was the Shikon no Tama falling from his claw unbearably slowly. It fell so slowly, but he just couldn't reach it. He was frozen, but not by the arrow through his chest, it was the pain of having the woman he had grown to love killing him. He had loved and believed in her and she had turned and killed him anyway. _

_With rapidly blurring eyes he looked back at Kikyo, hate burning in her eyes, and whispered:_

_"Kikyo... I believed.. How could you?" _

_Just before everything ended he had time to think 'and I still do believe in you.I guess it's ok... Kikyo, this proves that you're not the woman I thought you were.. But I accept it, and I love......'_

_And then Inuyasha died by the hand of the only person he had ever fully trusted. He remained on the tree for what seemed an eternity. Then, something happened, he was... aware. Something had brought him out of death, he had felt a slight caress on his ears._

Inuyasha began to awake from his dream upon feeling another touch to his ear, much like the time Kagome had revived him from his death on the tree. He felt the effects of the sedatives start to recede, and again felt the warm soft fingers on his skin. He struggled to wake up, willing his eyes to open so he could see her.

She was here, she had come for him. Despite the state of being he was in he felt happiness welling in his heart, he could finally tell her.

He whispered as loudly as he could muster;

"Kagome..." (A/N: I was thinkin bout ending it here, but I'm not that evil. Now we switch to Kagome's viewpoint)

Kagome felt her jaw start to tremble as Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. She did her best to look brave for him, but it was hard.

After first opening his eyes he blinked maybe three times, and then fixed his golden eyes on hers. At that moment Kagome wanted so badly to cry, throughout all he had been through he was still beautiful.

"Kagome, I..... I-" Inuyasha had started to say something but was cut off when he started shivering uncontrollably. At the same time he started breathing very quickly in short strained gasps, it was as if he just couldn't get enough air.

"don't try to talk yet Inuyasha.... Everything is going to be ok.. I'm here now" Kagome said to him, assuring herself as well as him.

Kagome then climbed onto the cold steel table Inuyasha was on and lay next to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

This was terrifying for Kagome, Inuyasha had never been like this before. It hurt her to know that it was her fault, if she had been more agreeable then none of this would have happened. That it had happened in her own era and by her own society made it hurt all the worse. Also Kagome was scared for Inuyasha, she knew that he would normally be fine in the temperature of the room they were in. She guessed that it was because of the sedatives they had used on him, she remembered seeing multitudes of I.V.s being removed from him. They must have been using far too much.

Kagome then realized that tears were falling from her eyes, she blinked hard to hide them from Inuyasha. She had to be brave for him.

After a while Inuyasha seemed to get a little better, his breathing became more regular and the shivering subsided a bit. He even started to move, though was not really able yet.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I don't know how you could ever forgive me, I don't deserve it. It's all my fault"

Kagome started sobbing again, she couldn't help it. It was just too much for her. She hated herself for doing this to him.

She squeezed her arms around him tighter and just cried, she couldn't stop. It was her fault that the one she loved more than anyone was in such a horrible state, je would never be the same after this. Kagome didn't think that she would either.

She opened her eyes when she felt him put his hand to her head. His eyes were open and he had an odd look of happiness on his face.

"Kagome, its not your fault" he said, his voice still weak.

"It was my fault because I followed you, I followed you because...."

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her with a look of contentment in his luminous golden eyes, a rare expression for him under normal circumstances.

"because I love you"

Kagome immediatly quieted upon hearing those words, and was then attacked by a fresh stab of pain.

'he loves me.... Oh god... Why is he telling me this now? what have I done? He loves me and It's my fault that he's here. I'll never forgive myself."

Inuyasha continued to look at her while she contemplated his words. By now he was able to move and began stroking her hair. He had said it. (A/N: okays, now we switch back to inuyasha's viewpoint)

As he lay shivering on the steel table next to Kagome Inuyasha had held no regrets, only that he had realized it sooner that he loved her and needed to tell her. Despite being almost paralyzed and colder than he ever remembered being in his life, Inuyasha was happy.

He knew she was upset, he had felt the hot tears fall onto his shoulder. She blamed herself, and Inuyasha knew she would until he did something. Inuyasha felt that he could move pretty well now, feeling had returned to his skin and the cold had subsided a bit.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Though tears still fell from her eyes and onto his shoulder she had stopped sobbing and seemed a bit better.

"can you help me sit up?"

Kagome looked at him with concerned eyes and asked:

"are you sure you can? I don't want you to get hurt..."

At that he couldn't help but smirk. He replied:

"feh, I'm not that fragile. Now help me get up!"

Kagome put his arm over her shoulders and grabbed his wrist with hands that seemed to be so warm to the chilled Inuyasha. She then pulled him up into a sitting position, where he stayed.

Her jacket was still around his neck so he resituated it so that it covered him more for better warmth. After moving he felt alot better, He decided that it was because of increased circulation.

Kagome was looking at the floor in an ashamed way. Inuyasha leaned against her, worried that she was still berating herself for what happened.

"Kagome, I love you. I mean it. This isn't your fault, if anyone's it's mine for being stupid enough to walk into the middle of a street and getting ran over by... they're called cars right?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, still oddly silent. Inuyasha continued:

"I've loved you for a really long time now, I just hadn't admitted it myself. But it's ok now, now that we both know it we'll be ok. I'm sure I can escape from this place. We're going to be ok."

Kagome still didn't say anything, but put her arm around Inuyasha and leaned her head against him. She believed him, or at least tricked herself into doing so. He was going to get out of this horrible place no matter what she had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter ended kind of abruptly, I just couldn't think of a good ending. And sorry for bringing Kikyo into the story, but I thought that a sort of a flashback thing like that would be cool. I must have spen an hour and a half writing and editing that part, and it's still not how I want it to be. I watched that scene from episode 148 like 100 times to get it just right, but perfection evades me. That's one of my favorite scenes from the whole series, even though it has Kikyo in it. Why do I write such long author's notes at the end of my chapters?(rhetorical) Please review.


	12. The End of The Visit

Authors note: ok, I'm still on my quest for a beta reader, so bear with me with the grammar.

Dr. Smith watched Inuyasha and Kagome through the one way mirror. At the time she was helping him walk around the small research room. An evil smile appeared on the face of the crazed doctor as he came to a realization.

'yes, this will do very nicely'

He thought as his evil smile widened. He had come up with the perfect way to control his specimen, an at the same time ensure that it remained his forever.

Kagome watched with concern as Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the mirrior separating the two rooms. His face would have appeared blank to any who didn't know him well, but Kagome recognized the sheer terror hidden behind his eyes.

Inuyasha lifted his hand and felt the place on his head where his hair bad been shaved, and then felt the ear in the area. It was pockmarked with odd looking cuts, and there was a place on it where it had been completely pierced through. Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome with a look that told her that he needed her to assure him that everything would be ok.

His eyes pleaded with her and Kagome desperately wanted to tell him that it would, but she knew deep down that it wouldn't, even if Inuyasha escaped soon. He was changed, scarred forever.

Kagome wrenched her eyes from his and stared at the wall.

'pretty bad...' he thought as he examined his reflection. He had had his long silver hair his whole life, his head felt unbalance and exposed without most of it. Even on the parts where it hadn't been shaved off it had turned ragged and grey. Inuyasha wasn't noticing this however, he had never been one to place alot of meaning in appearances.

What he was examining the most was how much these humans had changed him from what he had been only a few weeks before. How could they have such power?

He suddenly felt a wave of fear at what further changes they could bring about in him. He looked to Kagome, he needed her to tell him that he would be alright. Even though he knew that her words wouldn't sway his fate it was all he wanted at the moment, he didn't care if it wasn't true.

When he realized that she wasn't going to he felt another wave of fear, what if kagome didn't accept him now that he was so different? The fear intensified when she turned her gaze to the wall. He turned his head back to the mirror but looked at the floor. She hadn't actually said that she loved him back, what if... what if she didn't? Had he told her for nothing, only to be hurt again? He couldn't do this alone.

Inuyasha almost flinched when he felt Kagome place her warm hand on his shoulder, she had tears in her eyes but Inuyasha could tell that she was fighting hard to keep them from falling.

"Inuyasha.... I'm going to be honest... I don't know how this will turn out at all. All I know is that I love you too, I have for a long time now. I'm not going to let you go through this alone, I'm going to do all I can for you, even if it means killing them myself."

Inuyasha was about to object, he knew that even hurting an evil human was hard for Kagome, but before he could she started sobbing and threw her arms around him. The hysterics slightly scared Inuyasha but it moreso gave him this horrible feeling of guilt, the way he always felt when he saw her cry.

He was about to say something when a small, swift movement caught his eye. He looked to where it had originated and saw a black dot on the wall. He squinted at it when it seemed that it moved again.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm her down and then took a step toward the dot. He was sure that it had moved now.

Kagome noticed him stared at something and said quietly:

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

Inuyasha took a few steps toward it and looked closer. It wasn' t just a black dot, it was a round black tinted piece of glass set in plastic, and it did make small movements every few seconds.

"Theres this thing on the wall. Kagome, do you know what this is?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome quizzicaly. There sere tons of wierd thing in this era, but Kagome seemed to know what they all were.

Kagome walked over to it and examined it. After a few seconds she gasped and looked frantically back at Inuyasha.

"Oh god, They've been filming us! It's a-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha felt an Impact in his neck, and then the now familiar choking feeling that came with the darts. He tore the small thing out, only to feel three more pierce deep into his neck. He started gasping from the choking feeling and fell to the floor, unable to stand from the effects of the tranquilizers.

As his vision began to blur he felt still more darts lodge themselves into his shoulder. Kagome rushed over to him and kneeled over him, trying to pull the large darts out. She was yelling something, but Inuyasha couldn't hear her. He fought hard to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of is head, he wanted to look at Kagome for as long as possible.

And then all at once he blacked out completely.


	13. The transformation

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha collapsed to the floor, four darts large enough to be used for the actual game of darts had embedded their inch long needles into his neck, three in his throat and one in the back. He started gasping for air, as if he couldn't breathe or was being choked somehow.

She kneeled over his convlusing body as she frantically tried to remove the darts from his neck. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, she just couldn't seem to grab the darts. Kagome finally managed to pull two out when she noticed three more appear in his shoulder.

Kagome looked about the room frantically, she couldn't find where the darts were coming from, it was as if the were fired out of nowhere.

When she looked back at Inuyasha she saw that his eyes were locked onto hers. His pupils were unnaturally dilated and seemed to shake from side to side.

Kagome reached down and forcefully wrenched the last of the darts from his neck, and as she did so she yelled to him:

"Inuyasha! no, don't fall unconscious, Please!"

She felt tears rising in her already tear-swollen eyes as she saw the light fading from his eyes.

"I'll get you out of here Inuyasha! I promise, somehow, I'll get you out!"

Kagome was then aware of the figures clad in white standing around her, though she didn't look away from Inuyasha.

Then his head jolted and he fell unconscious after one of the people in the room slammed his forehead with an odd looking steel mallet thing. Kagome held his head up for a moment, gently stroking his cheek with her finger as she set him down on the floor.

Kagome felt as if her heart was freezing over as she turned to look at the people in the room while standing in front of the unconscious Inuyasha. There was a line of blood trickled from his mouth and began pooling on the white floor.

The people had an alien look; the had white lab coats on and white gloves, their faces were hidden by black goggle things and facemasks similar to those dentists wear. They all held black tranquilizer guns which were all trained on Inuyasha's neck.

When of them began to advance toward Inuyasha Kagome planted her feet and glowered at them.

"you're going to have to go through me to get to him. Why do you want to do this to him? What kind of sick freaks are you people!" Kagome yelled at them with increasing fervor.

The researchers reacted to her challenge by advancing on her instead of Inuyasha. One of them roughly grabbed her arm and twisted it behing her. Kagome rammed her elbow into his nose, causing him to release her and clutch his maksed face and yowl with pain. Spots of blood appeared on his white face mask.

Two others grabbed Kagome, and though she struggled fiercly she couldn't escape their grasp.

"let go of me! " she yelled as she kicked one's shin with all the force she could muster.

This seemed to have angered the researcher, he made an angry noise and grabbed Kagome by the back of the neck. Kagome's reaction was unpredicted, even by herself, She screamed as if someone had set her on fire.

Upon hearing Kagome's terror filled scream Inuyasha, who was having restraints put on him by the researchers who weren't resraining Kagome, snapped his eyes open and wrapped a claw around the neck of the nearest person and started squeezing.

He snapped the not completely on steel restraint on his other arm and stood up, still holding the researcher in a deathgrip by the neck. Inuyasha lifted the struggling researcher a foot off the ground by the neck and glared at him for a moment, teeth bared, before he threw him against the wall like a rag doll.

As Inuyasha slowly turned to face Kagome and the rest of the researchers Kagome noticed the purple stripes on his face. He began growling softly as his eyes began to bleed red.

'Oh god... he's... he's transforming ' Kagome thought in horror as she looked on.

The researchers had frozen completely as they stared a of Inuyasha. Then, it seemed as if Inuyasha disappeared and reappered next to Kagome, holding up the researcher who had grabbed Kagome by the back of the neck by the throat and poised his claws above the man's heart, as if he was going to plunge it directly into the researchers chest and tear it out.

Inuyasha's face twisted into a feral grin at the sound of the horrorified shrieks of the man. Kagome turned away and squeezed her eyes shut, she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop Inuyasha in time.

Instead of the sound of flesh being torn apart Kagome heard a pain filled shriek from the demon Inuyasha, he was on the floor, clawing at his nose in pain. The sound of the animalistic shrieks was horrible and full of agonizing pain, Kagome felt as if it was clawing at her heart. She wanted to rush to Inuyasha but just couldn't seem to get her legs to move.

A bored looking man stood over Inuyasha holding what looked like a hairspray bottle. He pointed it at Inuyasha and sprayed him full in the face, causing transformed Inuyasha's feral shrieks to intensify to an earsplitting level. The sound of Inuyasha's pain didn't faze the man, instead a twisted grin appeared on his face, and a crazed hungry look appeared in his eyes as he sprayed Inuyasha again.

Kagome couldn't get her body to react, she was frozen in shock. Luckily one of the researchers regained their composure and place a hand on the man's shoulder and said loudly so as to be heard over the shrieks:

"Smith, that's enough, tranquilize it already!"

The man stopped and looked at the researcher with unfamiliarity for a moment, and then seemed to regain his carriage and muttered "oh, right, yes."

He regained his bored look and glanced down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's body was now being wracked with convulsions, but the man known as Smith managed to grab his arm and inject a huge amount of clear liquid with a giant syringe. The lable on it read 'Morphine'.

Smith pulled another giant syringe out of nowhere it seemed and injected more clear fluid into Inuyasha's arm, though this syringe wasn't labeled.

Inuyasha almost immediatly stopped convulsing and shrieking and fell unconscious, the purple stripes fading from under his eyes. Smith stood and looked at Kagome with a look that made the back of her neck prickle.

"so. you must be the volunteer"


	14. The Threat

Research log: It seems that the subject is a great deal more intelligent than what was first predicted, he has intelligence comparable to a humans. I estimate that his I.Q. is between 95 and 115, though I can't be sure. Another interesting bit of information is that the subject seems to have an attatchment to the girl we're going to use in testing. This is the perfect means to ensure the subject's cooperation.

Dr. Adam Smith

Kagome still felt as though her feet were rooted to the floor, this just couldn't be happening. A feeling of numbing disbelief washed over her. There was no way this could be real. Her gaze drifted from Inuyasha to the bored looking Smith who was giving out orders to the researchers.

"I want the subject on fifty percent blood level, make sure that you get it into refridgeration for later use. Add 10 percent to sedative levels, make sure he's in stasis for at least forty eight hours. And you two-"

Smith pointed at the two researchers who had been hurt when Inuyasha turned demon, one had blood dripping from his neck from the cuts from Inuyasha's claws and the other was still laying on the floor where he had fallen.

"You get a twenty five percent paycut this month. Such failure is not tolerated."

Kagome looked back at Inuyahsa's unconscious form. He had a large amount of steel restraints on and three researchers were hoisting his limp body onto the steel table. Then they put three giant I.V.s with tubes connected into his neck and arms and began pumping Inuyasha's blood into little packets.

Smith paused from his directing for a moment to look critically at Kagome. 'yes, this will work' he thought.

"You!" he said sharply to Kagome, who was still watching Inuyasha.

"Come with me."

Smith turned and entered the observation room without looking back at Kagome. She hadn't even noticed him, she had been shocked into a sort of a trance. Two security gaurds grabbed each of her arms and led her to the room when she showed no signs of obeying Smith's orders.

The room was exceptionally dim compared to the brightly lit testing room where she had been moments before. It caused Kagome to be momentarily blinded while her eyes adjusted, all she seemed to be able to see was the light reflecting off of Smith's glasses. He seemed to be examining the bottle that so resembled hairspray that he had subdued Inuyasha with. He said to Kagome without looking up:

"It was very kind of you to volunteer to help with all of these studies and tests." He held up the papers Kagome had signed earlier in the lobby.

"I doubt you paid very close attention to what you were signing, Some of the things you volunteered for look quite painful. 'reaction of a normal human when transfused with the subject's blood?'. Quite painful sounding indeed. Not that I'm complaining, a human subject is necessary to for many of the tests I have planned" Smith looked up at Kagome with an evil glint in his otherwise bored looking eyes.

Kagome thought for a moment about what she had just heard, and gasped when she realized what had happened.

"You can't make me do that! I'm going to tell everyone what you're doing here, what you're doing to Inuyasha is evil. I'm going to stop you, one way or another." Kagome said with growing confidence. She was going to free Inuyasha no matter what.

Smith didn't seem intimidated though, instead he again began studying the bottle of chemicals he had sprayed on Inuyasha.

"This is an interesting chemical, this Aeronide. When an organism with a well developed olfactory system is exposed to it their brain is assaulted by it, it could cause death if it's not dilluted with other chemicals. Yet when a human is exposed to it-"

Smith pointed the bottle straight at Kagome, she started to back up from it but before she could get more than a step away Smith sprayed the chemicals directly at her face. Kagome inhaled sharply and waited for the horrible rending, burning pain to overwhelm her, just as it had Inuyasha, but.... nothing happened.

Smith began examining the bottle again and continued;

"- there is no affect whatsoever. Human's just don't have the sense of smell to pick up the chemicals. Of course I wouldn't want my subject to die yet, there are so many studies I need to conduct. But there are always accidents when dealing with such a dangerous specimen. Without the help of someone who can control the subject, that would be you, such an accident is very likely."

Kagome felt the loss in her heart as she realized what had just happened, she had lost. There was nothing she could do. They had Inuyasha, they were doing horrible things to him, and she was going to help them. She had no choice, Inuyasha's life hung in the balance.

After simply standing there for a moment whe looked up at Smith with a curiously blank look on her face.

"You have to let me see him at least once a week, or I won't. If you do, I'll do whatever you want. Just as long as you don't kill him. I swear."


	15. More Threats

Research log: The girl has proven extraordinarily useful. She will make a fine constant in my tests and will also ensure that no legal action is taken against me. Also, if I am correct, she will give me the perfect means to ensure full cooperation of my subject. As soon as I put this plan into action the real tests will begin and we can finally make progress, It's been nearly a month since we have found the specimen and no real tests have ocurred. I will assume that the specimen has intelligence similar to that of a slightly above average human when addressing him while I put my plan into action this afternoon.

Dr. Adam Smith

Inuyasha was experiencing another very odd and frightening dream, though this time it wasn't of a memory. It was a dream of sounds and scents as well as images. He heard her scream, he knew that Kagome was in danger, and he was helpless on the floor.

The feelings of horrible uselessness burned within him until he felt it, the power, the anger, the joy at the thought of their blood on his claws. He was going to transform, and this time he felt no inclination to fight it. He gave himself up to it willingly, and at the same instant his eyes flashed open and the steel restraints on his arms and legs shattered. He stood up and felt the marks burn onto his cheeks and the power that would give him freedom at last cleared out the sedatives in his blood.

Because he had given himself up to the demonic side willingly, a part of his consciousness remained, blended with the feral mind of heis demonic side. His fierce crimson eyes locked onto those of the man who had attacked HIS Kagome, how dare he attack her?

As he looked forward to the warmth of the man's blood on his claws and the sound of his feeble human neck cracking, he felt something strike him. It caused no damage of course, but how dare they interrupt him? He grabbed the man by the neck and flung him against the wall, he was nothing. Then Inuyasha's demon face spread into a terrifying feral grin as he advanced upon the scared frozen man who still held the neck of Kagome.

The foolish human then did something that enraged the furious demon further, he tightened his grip on the neck of Kagome, who wrenched forward and broke free. In the time it took to blink one's eye Inuyasha was holding the shrieking researcher a foot above the ground by the neck, his claws gouging the soft flesh.

As the warm blood dripped down his arms Inuyasha savored the terror the man was emanating, it was as if he could smell it. Soon their would be no more of it, the wretched human would be dead at his feet. But there was always the rest of the humans in the room. He and his Kagome could enjoy the fear of every last one of the dying researchers.

He turned his head, suddenly curious to see how much Kagome was enjoying the terror of these feeble humans. He was a bit curious at her reaction, she wasn't enjoying it. She was.... afraid. Of him. This made him hesitate, how could she be afraid in such a moment of joy? There was no way. He must be mistaken.

Inuyasha turned back to the man in his claw, ready to snap his feeble neck and gut his tender flesh when it hit him, the horrible spray. Inuyasha's heightened demon sense of smell couldn't take it, it assaulted him, attacked him. What made it all the more painful was that his demon side didn't understand pain, so it couldn't cope.

He shrieked and writhed on the floor for what seemed like endless agonizing hours, wishing for anything, even death, if it would bring an end to this pain. Then he heard his Kagome's voice, and blessed unconsciousness took him over. -----------

When Inuyasha felt the cold, the first sign that consciousness was returning, he pushed it away. Instead of waking up he brought up the last mental image of Kagome up in his mind. Then hearing returned, and he realized what was waking him up. An extraordinarily high ringing filled his ears. It was so high he could almost not detect it, yet it made his head pound and wouldn't let him ignore it.

When he pressed his ears against his head he realized that he could move. That got his attention. They must have woken him up on purpose, for some reason.

He opened his eyes and said,

"Ok. Ok, I'm awake. Turn off the noise and just get it over with."

The ringing stopped and Inuyasha's eyes adjusted to the stunning brightness of the room. Not that it did any good, Inuyasha's head was clamped forward so he could look at nothing but the glaring lights directly above him. He squinted against them.

He then heard the bored and average sounding voice which gave him so many feelings of wrongness say;

"Well specimen, we've learned quite a bit about you by now. But not nearly as much as we want to. We have so many tests to conduct on you now, and most of them seem quite painful."

Inuyasha was a bit confused by what was being said, it just didn't make any sense to him. He waited a few moments to see if the voice would respond. When it didn't Inuyasha carefully composed himself so as not to seem afraid and replied;

"keh, I'd like to see you try. There's no way you're going to keep me here, I'd like to see you try to keep me from escaping."

Inuyasha heard Smith's footsteps uncomfortably close to him. After a while his composed and unfeeling voice answered;

"It had occurred to me that you might respond that way. In the case that you don't wish to cooperate something..... unfortunate may happen to that girl. You're quite a dangerous specimen, if she continues seeing you it wouldn't be suspicious at all if she was killed or injured in some horrible way. I keep forgetting her name"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, scared and disgusted by what Smith was saying. Smith would hurt Kagome, and pin it on him if he didn't cooperate.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. His voice had cracked when he said it, revealing all of the fear for her he had been desperately trying to hide.

Unknown to Inuyasha Smith smiled maliciously at the fear he was causing Inuyasha.

"Yes, that's her name. So, tell me, are you going to cooperate now?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows pulled together and he bared his teeth in anger, how could this horrible thing want to do somethin like that to Kagome?

"If you dare so much as think about doing that, I will tear you end from end in the slowest possible way myself. I will make you wish you were dead, no, I'll make you wish you had never been alive!"

Inuyasha began struggling fiercly against the restraints. He found himself atonishingly weak, he just couldn't move very well. He concentrated on breaking just one tiny piece of the restraints, if he could do that then he'd be able to break the rest. After a few munutes Inuyasha had thoroughly exhausted himself, metal he would normally have shattered in an instant continued to restrain him. Yet still Inuyasha didn't give up, pouring all of his effort into getting out to protect the one he loved.

Behind him Smith began to laugh a demented laugh, enjoying Inuyasha's struggle. He was helpless! It was these kinds of things that had made Smith so eager to take Inuyasha into this torture chamber, the situation of him being completely in control of this being that was so many times more powerful than he.

"You see specimen, you are helpless. If you were smart you would agree, and then you would at least know that this Higurashi girl whom you seem to be infatuated with is safe. Or do you simply not care about her?"

It was this statement which broke Inuyasha. He ceased his struggling at once, and went limp. He just hung there for a time, and then sighed and closed his eyes and said;

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Kagome. But know this, If I find out that Kagome has been hurt in any way, I will cause you more pain than is humanly possible. I swear it."


	16. Another Transformation

Resarch log: Using the girl still proves to be extremely useful. Earlier today when I took a bone marrow sample the subject didn't even attempt to struggle, his brainwave pattern stayed constant proving that he wasn't trying to do any escaping at all. Although the use of the girl seems to be working I still feel that I need to make the specimen less.... dangerous if I am going to go much further in my research. I was thinking of amputating the hands, leaving him harmless, but we're not ready to do anything that drastic, not yet. Things like that will be postponed until we have more data on the specimen. I have decided to simply remove the claws and fangs, and with plenty of sedatives he'll be all but helpless. A pressing issue is funding, my grant is running low and the international scientific research bureau is questioning my means of testing. They will not take my specimen from me. I'm going to redo the paperwork so that it says that our main objective is finding new ways to combat disease and cancer, that's always popular. Who knows, maybe my specimen is a miracle cure. Not that it would matter, he's mine now.

Inuyasha felt horrible, both his mind and body had been beaten to the point of death. The thought of Kagome being hurt because of him had been a bad enough mental hammer, but now he had to deal with the fact that tonight was the new moon. He was going to be human. Here.

He winced at the pain of the procedure being done on him at the time. The research team had deemed him too "violent" to be around safely, so now they were "declawing" him. His fangs were next.

As they lifted away the third claw from his right hand he felt like screaming, he had never known how sensetive his hands were. Of course he couldn't have screamed, they had put him on a sedative that made him completely paralyzed yet completely aware and awake. The pain was horrible.

The worst thing was that he could smell his own blood that was being soaked into a small spongelike thing under his hand, he could hear the sound of his detatched bloody claw falling onto the steel tray beside Smith as he deposited it there and turned to work on the next finger.

Inuyasha had thought that he would start to get used to the pain, he had when they had done a different procedure on him earlier that day. They had cut his skin away from an area of bone on his hip and had begun drilling into it with a small drill. At first it had seemed like it would kill him, he had had wounds before but they were always the result of a swift attack, they didn't last any longer than the time it took to blink an eye. It had felt like they had been drilling for hours, the sound of the drill had begun to make his ears ring (think dentist), but gradually the pain had become less intense after a while.

But not now. It was as if his body was mad at him for letting it's weapons, his claws, be torn off like splinters in a foot. It felt like liquid fire was being rammed uner each claw and left to burn, after the claw was removed the pain didn't stop. Inuyasha could only hope that they grew back, he had been planning to use them to kill this repulsive thing cutting at him.

This was Inuyasha's only thing he looked forward to other than his time with Kagome every week, he woud wait until he was sure he could kill him, Kagome would be endangered if he failed, and kill Smith. At first he had been wanting to end it quickly and be done with it, but now he had begun wondering about ways to make him suffer before he died.

It was not for himself that he wanted this, Smith had threatened Kagome, and he would be damned if he let her be hurt after he had finally told her he loved her.

Inuyasha was torn from his thoughts of Smith's demise by an overwhelming rush of horrible pain, the had finished his right hand and were now rinsing it with a clear strong smelling liquid that seemed like it gave him more pain than he was capable of feeling (medical grade rubbing alcohol. Not the stuff in your medicine cabinet, it burns skin if it's not dilluted.)

The pain reminded him of his dilemna of the new moon. Smith left everyday, although inuyasha had no idea what time it was seeing as he hadn't been outside for weeks. He knew that it was his only hope that Smith left before he transformed.

And if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha suddenly realized that the chemicals and sedatives he could feel being pumped into his blood would probably kill him as a human.

Another wave of unbearable pain wracked his body as the claw on his left hand was all but ripped away. It took nearly two hours but finally the process of removing Inuyasha's claws was completed, although the pain did not falter. Smith walked out of the room as another researcher wrapped the freely bleeding fingertips in white gauze, which almost immediatly staining dark crimson with Inuyasha's blood.

Inuyasha faintly heard the door close and snap locked as Smith reentered the room. Inuyasha noticed that he was saying something, but couldn't understand what they meant. Something about a 'dental procedure' and 'upper and lower canine removal' (A/N- for the bakas out there canines are also teeth, the pointy fanglike ones)

Something cold was jammed into his mouth and pried his stiff jaws apart and held them there. An extraordinarily uncomfortable amount of distance was between them.

Inuyasha managed to open one eye just the tiniest amount to see what was happening. Many people were extremely close to his face, and were messing with his mouth. One of the researchers handed the bored looking Smith a pair of what looked like huge pliars. Inuyasha felt their cold steel pressing in his mouth and closing over his tooth, he closed the vibrant gold eye again to brace for the pain of his tooth being wrenched from his jaw. He felt some pulling and even an attempt to swist the fang out, but Smith was not strong enough to tear it from Inuyasha's jawbone. Though it hurt, the pain didn't even compare to the other things done to him earlier.

He heard Smith make an angry and annoyed sound and stand up. He said;

"Get me the electric drill. We're just going to have to remove the nerve first and then try to get it loose"

The researchers hesitated, for some reason they seemed reluctant to follow Smith's orders. One of them said back to Smith;

"That's not completely necessary, we could just get dental tools for extracting teeth. You know our grant will be cut if we keep doing unneccesary things like this"

Inuyasha could feel Smith's fury at this defiance, he was about to yell something at the researcher when a very frazzled yet excited looking researcher burst in the door to the testing room, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him, a taboo with the researchers. He stood there for a moment, with the other researchers looking at him expaectingly. Finally, he exclaimed;

"the tests proved positive! we can get an additional grant! The sample marrow from the subject not only wasn't infected by the cancer cells, it destroyed them! We've got something!"

They all began talking all at once in excited voices. It seemed almost as if they had forgotten Inuyasha for a second and all started to leave the room. But of course Smith would never leave his specimen unattended.

"Akuo!" he barked at one of the researchers who had been migrating out of the room.

The researcher turned to look at Smith nervously.

"yeah?"

"you will stay here with my specimen while I look into this. If he tries to move- which I doubt he will- use this."

Smith handed the researcher an elecric rod, the kinds they use on cows when trying to herd large groups. Akuo took it nervously and examined it for a second.

"yes sir" he responded.

Akuo was not a real researcher, he was an intern from college who had taken to "field study" because he was failing. He and Smith were more alike than they knew. Every pet Akuo had owned, and there had been many, he ended up killing. He had a history of arson as well.

Inuyasha was not aware of anything that was happening, he had been struggling to stop the transformation he had felt begin. Luckily one of the researchers had stepped on the cord that powered his sedative pump, so the chance of him dying from a sedative overdose as a human was slimmed.

He didn't even really notice that he was starting to be able to move again he was concentrating so hard on not letting his transformation show for as long as he could. At this point he was pretty much all human, all he had left was his demon appearance.

On the other side of the room Akuo turned on the electric rod.

"so, freak, what's it like? you know being a freak" he said as he walked towards the steel table where inuyasha lay pinned.

"Actually, I don't think you're a freak. You're a monster, a monster that shouldn't be allowed to live. Of course, If I killed you now I'd get in a bit of trouble." he said as he fingered at the ugly looking wounds and mottled bruises on his neck.

He had been the one whom Inuyasha was about to kill when he had gone demon, the one who had grabbed Kagome by the neck.

Inuyasha wasn't listening to anything he said he was concentrating so hard on keeping his appearance. All of a sudden he felt a burning shocking pain in his midriff, Akuo had jabbed him with the metal rod. Inuyasha's eyes shot open from the pain and shock.

Instead of being the vibrant gold they were every other night of the month they were slate grey. Akuo didn't notice the change in eyecolor he was enjoying the pain he had given Inuyasha so much.

Then he jabbed Inuyasha in the neck with the electric rod. This broke Inuyasha's concentration, he screamed in pain and his hair began to fade to black and his ears migrated to the sides of his heads. Instead of the lustrous blue black hair he had usually had as a human Inuyasha's hair was dull and greyish, and his eyes held none of the flecks of violet and lighter greys they usually had as a human.

This of course was noticed, the young researcher gaped for a moment at the now human Inuyasha glaring at him and then started grabbing with shaking hands for his walky talky.

When he finally got it he said into it in a shaky voice; "boss... Something's happened to the specimen, it changed again!...............No, this time it turned into a human! Somehow he woke up and is moving around a little..............ok.......ok, well hurry, last time it was awake around me it almost killed me!"

Inuyasha had a feeling of cold impending doom in his now human body. For some reason he could move some, the sedatives must have been disconnected somehow. What he wanted to do more than anything was to struggle and find a way out of his restraints, they had been partially removed to tear out his nails.

But he didn't.

He wouldn't dare, he might put Kagome in danger. Instead he tried to savor being able to move for a little while. He tried to move his fingers, which was a bad idea. The pain of the procedure returned, but worse because he was now a weak human.

Then, he felt the sudden burning shock of pain again from the electric rod on the back of his neck. Inuyasha screamed in pain from it, the pain was all the more worse now because he was so weak as a human.

He fell limp on the cold table from the electric shock and simply lay there. And then he heard the sound that terrified him the most, it sent horrible shivers up his spine.

Smith had walked in and said;"Interesting. It's human"


	17. The Heirlooms

Kagome sat dully in her school desk, memories and images of her last moments with Inuyasha three days ago still fresh in her mind and swirling about like oak pollen on a fall day. It seemed as if they clogged her mind somehow, everything seemed unreal and unimportant. All she could do was think of what had happened, how she had failed Inuyasha.

She ran the sequence of events over and over in her mind, trying to see where she had gone wrong, how she had failed Inuyasha. What made it all the more painful was that he had told her that he loved, what she had been aching to hear for so long, and she couldn't even free him from the his hellhole of a prison.

No, it was worse than that, she was helping them. She was going to have to aide the twisted researchers in their torture of the one she loved so much, the one she had finally learned loved her back.

The guilt and pain tore at her heart like a ravenous predator, and she embraced the pain. She deserved it, she needed to be punished, it had been her fault that He had been caaught in the first place.

Kagome was punishing herself, she wouldn't let the painful heart rending images of Inuyasha twisted on the floor shrieking in pain leave her mind. She mentally attacked herself over and over again, it was starting to feel like physical pain now, stabbing her in the-

She looked up to see Eri poking at her with the sharp end of a pencil and saying; "KAGOME! snap out of it, class has been over for ten minutes. It's time to go!".

Quite loudly too, it was as if she had been repeating it for a while. Kagome didn't respond, she simply stood up and grabbed her empty bag and walked out of the classroom.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stared at her without following, their mouth's agape at their confusion with Kagome's behavior.

"what's wrong with her?" Yuka asked rhetorically.

"maybe it's that two timing boyfriend of her's? He's got her upset before." Ayumi chimed in.

Eri looked at Ayumi and shook her head at her.

"No, something's really wrong. Her boyfriend's never gotten her nearly this upset before. Kagome barely moved at all during class, not even when the teacher called on her. And it took us ten minutes to get her to leave the room." Eri said with concern in her voice.

"Well what are we doing here? We're Kagome's best freinds and she needs us right now. It's our job to help her out in her time of need!" Ayumi said with determination.

They all nodded at each other, pleased with their deduction, and raced out the door after Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome walked swiftly down the sidewalk she felt cold, detatched from the world. She had just been so empty feeling, her heart was not with her. Her heart was still with Inuyasha in that wretched torture pit of a lab.

She heard from somewhere behind her someone calling her name. She didn't look back and kept walking straight ahead. The sound of someone calling her voice came again, but Kagome blocked it out. She didn't care.

It was as if the things that had made up her entire life before falling through the well just didn't matter anymore, all that was important was Inuyasha, all that seemed real was the pain she brought upon herself for hurting him so.

Her friends caught up with her, swarming around her like pestilential insects. Kagome didn't acknowledge their prescense at all, she hardly noticed it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yuki questioned, doing her best to sound understanding.

Kagome didn't say anything, just started walking faster. Her friends had to almost run to keep up.

"Hey, Kagome, let's sit down and talk about it. OK?" said Ayumi as she grabbed Kagome's arm.

Kagome stopped very suddenly, almost making Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi crash into her back. She simply stood there with her head hung for a second, and then slowly turned to look at her friends. They all winced unwillingly at her facial expression.

Her eyes held such a look of sadness and emptiness, they reminded Ayumi of a corpse's open and unseeing eyes, empty and unlit.

She followed dully as Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi led her to a bench in a small park. They stared at her expectingly, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't Yuki said;

"Kagome, what's wrong? If you tell us maybe we can tell you. There's no problems that can't be fixed with the help of friends!"

Kagome didn't say anything, she just sat ehre blanklyand without expression. It didn't matter what was happening. All that mattered was that she had failed Inuyasha, she had left him in the clutches of that horrible twisted man.

Almost on que to that thought, Eri said;

"is this to do with that two timing boyfriend of yours? Really Kagome, it's not worth it, If he really cared about you he'd of told you. You really need to leave him."

It was then that Kagome broke, all of the pain and horrible guilt became physically manifested, Kagome broke down into sobs, crying into Yuka's shoulder.

"He does love me and I left him, Oh god, I left him all alone, It's all my fault!" she cried, hysterical.

Kagome's outburst shocked her friends, they had no idea what Kagome was talking about, and none of them had ever seen Kagome so upset. So being the clueless and naive girls that they were they simply sat there in shock, waiting for Kagome to calm down.

After a while she did, and sat on the bench in the small empty park and began to sink back into her impassive shell of depression. Finally able to get her wits back Ayumi decided to change the subject. This may have been a good idea, had she not chosen quite possibly the only one worse for Kagome at the moment than the one they were on.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that freak monster thing they caught at the hospital? I read in the paper that it killed someone!"

Kagome felt surges of pain at the words "freak" , "monster" and "killed", was this what everyone thought of Inuyasha as?

Eri jumped excitedly and said; "My sister has actually seen it! She's a nurse at Tokyo Central hospital, remember? She said that it had a sword with it! How wierd is that?"

Kagome was pulled out of her depression by this statement. She sat up and looked at Eri and said in a monotonous voice; "That sword, where would it be now? Would it be possible to find?"

All three of the girls sitting around Kagome had flinched at the sound of Kagome's unfeeling voice, they were slightly spooked by how unemotional it was so soon after her being so hysterical.

"uuummm.... well, It would probably be in the unclaimed objects area, where all of the things people left at the hospital are sent. Why do you want to know, Kagome?"

Kagome stood up and said "I'm going to get it. You guys can come too if you want, I may need your help."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other with confusion, not understanding.

"uuuuhh.. Kagome, why do you want the sword of that... Thing? what if it has germs or something?" Yuka asked, baffled and lamely trying to talk Kagome out of it.

Kagome simply stared impassively at them.

"are you coming with me or not?" she asked.

"yeah! of course we are, uh-huh!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all said brightly, all extremely confused at Kagome's behavior.

"good. The hospital's not far from here, let's go."

And so they set off to the hospital, Kagome walking maybe three feet in front of her friends with them watching her apprehensively and whispering among themselves.

Kagome was starting to feel a little better, knowing that she was doing something productive for Inuyasha. She knew that the Tessaiga and the fire rat haori were the only things his parents had left him, he would miss them greatly when he got out if the lab if she didn't get them. Especially the Tessaiga, Inuyasha would be heartbroken if he lost it, not to mention dangerous.

When they arrived at the busy hospital Kagome's friends had decided that all the medications Kagome must be taking for her numerous illnesses and maladies must be infringing upon her mental health.

Once they were inside the front lobby Kagome turned to Eri and asked;

"ok. Where is the unclaimed object area?"

Her three friends looked at her apprehensively for a moment until Eri said;

"Kagome, are you sure that this is a good idea? It's really starting to get late, and we sould be home by now, so uuhh....."

She started stuttering a little at Kagome's piercing stare and looked at the floor. In an instant she felt a hand round her neck pulling her face a few inches away from Kagome's infuriated features and narrowed eyes.

"I said where is it, not wether this is a good idea or not, so answer me before I get mad, WHERE IS IT?"

"its...it's ........on the third floor on the west side.... I'm sorry please don't strangle me!" Eri managed to get out through a tremoring jaw.

Kagome released her hand from Eri's throat and began in the direction of the elevators. Her friends didn't follow. Kagome didn't care though, all she cared about at the time was getting Inuyasha's things, the Tessaiga and fire rat haori.

The unclaimed objects area turned out to be little more than a very large closet filled with boxes full of things, clothes, hats, glasses, there were even many dead plants. Kagome sifted through them until she spotted the fiery red of the fire rat haori.

She took the box off of it's stack and set in on the floor in front of her, and with trembling fingers reached in and took the purple and white string of beads out to look at.

"Oh Inuyasha... I'm so sorry..." she whispered as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

They fell freely as her shaking hands slipped the Kotdama Rosary around her own neck, the memories of all th times she had slammed his face into the dirt with it arising in her mind.

"never again, I promise, never again." she promised quietly under her breath as she felt the smooth beads on her shoulder with her cheek as she asked herself if she would have ever sat Inuyasha once if she knew this would happen in the future.

Kagome tore herself from these thoughts as she lifted the tessaiga out of the box in it's smooth black sheath. Memeories flooded her again of all the times he had saved her life with this sword, he had put his own life on the line time and time again to save her, why hadn't that been enough for her to know that he loved her back?

She folded the smooth and soft fabric of the fire rat haori which had been stuffed carelessly into the box, and then hugged it to her chest and just cried, for a long, long time.


	18. The Experience

A/N-IMPORTANT! This site and my computer really seem to hate me, lately it's been extremely difficult to get chapters up. There is a finished version of this story on under the same name and the first chapter of the sequel under the name "To Live Again", so you can read them there. I'm really sorry about the annoyingness of the situation. Just do a search for the story "Trapped Under The Knife" or my penname, NamelessEntity9 and you should find it. 

Research Log- I have made a groundbreaking discovery. My specimen has three or more separate "entities" it can somehow morph itself into. In each of these entities it has a different body structure and even a different mentality. One is human, another is an unknown, never before seen form, and the most commonly exhibited is an intermediate between them. Without warning precisely twelve hours and thirty two minutes ago the subject changd from it's intermediate entity to the human one. I have spent the past night monitorring, testing, and gathering information on the subject's human form. Since I was occupied gathering the information and observations there has been litle concluded at this point, but thirty two minutes ago my specimen reverted back to it's intermediate form. I'm going to spend the next day or so studying the data collected and will hopefully have concluded more then. During that time my specimen will be put out of sedation to recuperate from the data gathering process, it was rather..... strenuous for the specimen and I don't want it to die just yet.

Dr. Adam Smith

Just about the only thing Inuyasha was aware of other than the pain was the sound of his blood dripping through the gauze covering his multiple "openings" and dripping onto the reflective silver tray beneath him like some kind of crimson rain.

Inuyasha struggled to open his unmaimed eye to ensure himself that he no longer had the body of a human, to tell himself that the pain would start to diminish.

When he finally did manage to get the eye open through the caked on blood and other, more unsightly fluids coating him he managed to catch a glimpse of the dull grey hair lying limp at the side of his face. Shortly thereafter he closed the blood clouded and faded gold eye, not only did this tiniest of movements exhaust what energy he had left, but he also had no desire to view the red lined and tainted place his world had become.

The sharp "drip-drip-drip" of his blood onto the steel tray beneath his feet resounded in his small delicate ears.

For the tortures they had carried out on his human body the previous night hey had brought in a new bodylock for him to replace the steel table. He was now strapped with kevlar and steel bands to a steel surface stuck to the back wall of the brightly lit room he was smothered in. His arms were held stretched out crucifix style and barred to the steel wall with tight clamps around his elbows and wrists, they were locked so tight he could feel the bone and tendon under them starting to wither.

Inuyasha's legs were locked straight down by steel clamps at the knee and ankle, every bit as strangling as those on his arms.

The dripping of the blood became hyptnotic as it drolled on in Inuyasha's ears. And then all at once Inuyasha felt his consciousness loosen from his body and all at once slip into a different state of being altogether.

At first it seemed as if he was floating away from his body like weightless dandelion fluff, he could see clearly his limp and bleeding body suspended from the steel wall like a torn ragdoll, the odd machines pumping blood and other fluids back into his body to keep him bound to his torturous existance next to him, even the white cloaked researchers and their clipboards were visible to the smallest detail.

Then vision began to fail and the horrible world around him faded gradually until he was in a world of blackness, no, a world of simply.... nothing. There was no light and there was no darkness, there was nothing. Inuyasha could feel his mind but not his body, he was devoid of senses. It was simply nothing.

The nothing scared Inuyasha, all his life he had been gifted with the sharpest of senses and to be voided of them was the worst horror imagineable for him. He felt with his mind for the connections to his body frantically, desperately, he preferred the pain to the void that he was in.

Slowly the sharpness of the pain began to returm, as did the blackness of closed eyes. The sound of the dripping of his blood returned as well, as well as the rustle of the pens on the clipboard in the hands of the researchers and the mechanical sounds of the machines.

Inuyasha's senses returned, but there was something.... somehow different with him that he couldn't quite place. A new awareness.

It seemed as if he could feel the connections between the four parts of his being; body, mind, soul, and his heart. They were all connected in an intricate web that interconected all of them in the subtlest of ways, all the other pieces fighting for influence over the body portion of his being. It felt as if

Inuyasha could almost see the conflict between his human heart and demon soul, the demon part was struggling violently for control and was beginning to slowly overcome the human heart.

What he noticed the most however was the connection between the formless parts of his being, the mind, heart, and soul, and their physical embodiment, the body. It was as if the thin cords attaching them were being stretched out, loosening his connection with his body. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it.

Inuyasha was sharply pulled from his sight of his being by the cold and disturbing voice of Smith.

"take him off all sedatives and fully bandaged, I want him at least thirty percent healed by the time I'm back. I don't care if you think it's impossible, just do it!" Smith ordered at the quaking researchers.

Almost immediatly Inuyasha felt their gloved hands on him, bandaging and healing his rendered flesh. He was about to sink back into his own mind when he heard Smith say;

"and don't forget, that Higurashi girl is here tomorrow to see the subject. Be sure to film and observe all interactions while.........."

Smith drolled on, but Inuyasha noticed nothing of what he said after mentioning Kagome. He was instantly brightened at the knowledge that he was going to see Kagome, she was all he was living for. He needed her if he was to live through this hell.


	19. Revelations

-A/N-Everyone, I'm so sorry that the other website didn't show up, this website really doesn't like me. also, my computer was taken in a violent conflict having to do with radishes, right now I'm... borrowing my sister's computer. Anyway, the site is www (dot) animespiral (dot) com. Incase that didn't show up the middle word thingy is animespiral with the www and the .com on each side. anyways, you guys's reviews are all making me melt! I'm not really that good, I'm really just some 14 year old high school student with way too much spare time than I should and problems up to my ears... I hope you like this chapter! enjoy 

Research Log: My studies of the tissue samples and data collected from the specimen when it was in it's human phase have not gone as well as I had hoped, I still have not found how the specimen's body form changes as it does. The DNA from the samples is that of a human's and the tissues collected react to tests in the same way a normal human's would. I have become extremely frustrated with myself and the specimen, it's almost as if his form changed through some kind of magic... Which is impossible of course. If I don't make any major discoveries I will return to active study of the specimen. I've uncovered masses of data on it's anatomy and immune system and have even begun to market it's cells to disease research facilities. My main goal however, remains the same: to determine how it changes from form to form and what triggers these transformations.

Dr. Adam Smith

At the time Kagome arrived at the foot of the massive steel building Inuyasha was strapped to the steel wall. His gaping wounds had healed amazingly fast for the state of health he was in, quite possibly faster than they would have had he been at full strength. The researchers had used powerful drugs which sped up the process of healing for Inuyasha, but had affected him in other ways as well.

Inuyasha was rendered temporarily delirius by the combined affects of his odd experience the day prior and the drugs used to heal him. He kept seeing things and reliving horrible moments trapped under the knife in Smith's hand.

His partway open eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his body jerked and twitched at the memories which refused to leave him. Every few moments his form would be ripped with spasms, his clawless hand clenched in a deathgrip.

(A/N- lets pretend that this is in Italics...) Inuyasha could see what they were doing to him in the reflection of Smith's glasses, the burning scalpel in his hand slitting his human torso straight through the middle. The blood began to pool on his skin but was then sucked into an odd machine by one of the researchers, Inuyasha knew it was not his blood flowing from the wounds, he knew that they were continuously transfusing him with the blood of other's in an attempt to replace his own, that which had been completely spilt by now.

As his body began to go into shock Inuyasha spasmed painfully against the clamps holding him to the wall, his body was not his anymore, some other power controlled it's movements. All Inuyasha was was a helpless mind behind eyes which just wouldn't close, eyes which wouldn't stop showing him the horrible things these hellish beings were doing to his fragile human body.

Inuyasha could feel to the smallest movement the knives cutting inside him, whatever controlled his body refused to let him lose consciuosness and slip into the sweet release of the darkness.

The bright lights burned into his eyes which darted back in forth, frantically searching for an escape. Inuyasha would have yearned for death if not for the promise he had made to Kagome, he had promised that they would get through this together. (A/N-end of flashback dream and pretend italics, now we go to Kagome's viewpoint)

As Kagome slipped in through the huge glass doors of the building she pulled on a sweatshirt over her school uniform, concealing multiple dark bruises and cuts on her arms. Kagome hadn't even flinched as they had stabbed the thick I.V.s and tubes into her flesh for some god forsaken "test", She was certain It wasn't even a percent of what Inuyasha had gone through.

After one look at Kagome's impassive and emotion drained face the birdish old woman at the front desk pointed to the elevator and squawked: "go on up, you don't need me to babysit you."

Without a word Kagome walked silently to the elevator. The cold of the air formed goosebumps on the bare flesh of her legs, though Kagome hardly noticed.

The last week for Kagome had been beyond stressful, there probably isn't a word in existance that could describe it. Either she was in a cold and dead state of mind or felt as if she was rendered into shreds and left out to fester. She blamed herself for what had happened to Inuyasha still, even if he was freed she would never be the carefree and happy teenage girl she once was ever again.

She was permanently scarred, and she preferred it that way. Kagome never wanted to forget what she had caused, she never wanted to forgive herself or to be forgiven by anyone else. She hated herself for what she had caused.

When the elevator door finally opened her state of mind changed again, she became horrifically afraid of what she would see in the room down the hallway before her.

Yet still she walked on, none of the mental turmoil evident. She owed it to Inuyasha to be there for him no matter how scared she was of what she might see, of what she might have caused.

The door was opened for her by one of the white clad alien looking researchers. She hesitated a moment before entering, but only to strengthen her constitution so as to be strong for Inuyasha.

Once in the dim observing room she unconsciously flinched at the sight before her through the one way mirror. Inuyasha was suspended from a steel plate on the back wall crucifix style, his arms stretched out to the sides and legs clamped straight down.

A moment later half of his body slumped down after the researchers removed the clamps from one arm. When the unclamped the other he fell limply to the floor.

At the sight of this Kagome burst through the door into the room with him and held him in her arms as best she could with him limp on the floor. She had been waiting for this moment since she had left the lab almost exactly a week prior, she was with him again.

As she cradled his upper body in her arms Kagome noticed the two researchers who were in the room staring at them. One of them wrote something on a clipboard as she turned her head to look fiercly at them.

"get out. now" she said in an eerily emotionless tone.

Without responding the two researchers promptly left, closing the door behind them before locking it many times.

Kagome's attention was already back on Inuyasha, she held his unconscious form to herself lovingly for a few moments before gently setting him back to the floor. She stood up and examined the room for a moment, and then walked to the wall of the room. She pulled something from her pocket and squited at a small black circle on the wall, a camera lense. She pulled a round sticker from the paper it was on and put it onto the lens.

Kagome then did the same to the three other hidden cameras in the room. Before returning to Inuyasha she stared at the mirror wall for a moment, letting whoever was on the other side know that she was aware of them.

Then she went back to Inuyasha and put his head on her lap facing her as she stroked his cold ear with one hand while holding his bandaged hand with the other. His facial expression was one of utter torment, as if he was trapped in his own body. She could see his eyes darting back and forth from under his closed eyelids, and every once in a while his body would twitch or spasm.

It tore at her, not being able to help the one she loved so deeply, the one she would give or do anything to free. Kagome took notice of the bandages so numerous they seemed like a bad mummy costume, they were everywhere. Some had dark blots of blood on them.

Kagome whispered softly to Inuyasha;

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha... I'd do anything for you now. Anything. I'd even take your place here if it meant you could be free. I just can't believe it was so hard until now for me to tell you... I love you."

Almost immediatly after she finished speaking she felt his hand tighten around hers and the horrible, tortured look left his face. Kagome could feel her love for him burning in her heart as she gripped his hand tighter and let a tear fall from her eye. She would sit like that, holding him in her arms, for as long as it would take for him to wake up for her.

Inuyasha began coming back into consciousness again after almost thirty minutes. As his vivid golden eyes opened to meet her chocolate brown ones she started to say something to him, but felt two bandaged fingers on her lips.

"please, just hold me. I want to remember this" he said to her in a voice so quiet it was nearly inaudible.

Kagome smiled weakly at him and simply nodded as he reached up to wipe the single tear from her cheek.

Inuyasha could have just stayed like that for hours if not days, looking into her loving brown eyes as she held him.

'it's almost worth all this, to know that she loves me back.' he thought as the pain slowly left his body. To him it was as if Kagome had just done away with it all, the pain, the memories, the fear, just by holding him and without needing to speak telling him that she loved him more than life itself.

But then he smelled it on her as his sense of smell started returning, the smell of her blood and pain and the horrible needles that the researchers had. Kagome's face showed her concern as she noticed that something was wrong. Inuyasha struggled and managed to sit up on his own, facing her with a look of concentration on his pallid face.

He sniffed three or four times and then took her arm and began to push back the long sleeve to examine her arm. Kagome put her hand on his, stopping him

"no, Inuyasha, don't. Please, let's just be together now, please" She begged him, not wanting him to know what they had been doing to her.

Inuyasha hesitated, he always found it near impossible to disobey her when she had that look of pleading in her eyes. But then he wrenched his gaze from hers and back to the sleeve of the sweatshirt.

He pulled it back revealing multiple mottled, dark bruises and unhealed cuts and holes where the researchers had done things to her.

Kagome watche his pained eyes slowly go from her arm back to her face and just began to notice how bad a state he was in. His skin had paled from it's usual lightly tanned shade to a pallid colorless hue, his once beautiful and flawless face seemed somehow hollowed out and gutted of it's usual stubborn expression.

The only part of him that still seemed to be alive were his vibrant gold eyes, almost glowing at her with pain from the wordless understanding of what had been happening to her.

"they've... hurt you..."

he said, stating not asking. Kagome looked away from him in shame and slowly nodded.

Inuyasha could feel the cold hatred washing over him, they had hurt Kagome when they said they wouldn't, when they had said that if he cooperated they wouldn't.

The thought that he had been letting them torture him for nothing didn't even cross his mind, all he was thinking was that they had hurt his Kagome, and they needed to pay.

When Kagome looked back at Inuyasha the look of pain was gone from his eyes, what she saw strongly reminded her of Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru. Simple cold hatred toward those who had hurt her, and the will to slaughter them for it.

"Inuyasha, really, it's nothing, nothing compared to what they've done to you..." Kagome told him, scared that he would get himself killed trying to avenge her.

Inuyasha's eyebrows narrowed at what her statement.

"what they've done to me? what they've done to me? the worst thing that they've done to me in this pit of nightmares is nothing compared to the knowledge that you've been hurt because of me. It's worse than having my claws ripped out of my flesh and being gutted like a fish or not allowed to move for days on end, that's all nothing, nothing compared to knowing you've been hurt for me. Kagome... why did you let them do this to you?"

Inuyasha looked at her with such pain in his eyes that Kagome could barely look at him. She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes and whispered;

"because... I love you. "

Inuyasha's feelings of pain were almost instantly neutralized by this statement, it was still such a new and wondrous thing for him to hear her say that. He then realized that she must feel the same way about him being trapped. At the smell of her tears he took her into his arms as he thought of how he would kill Smith for doing this to them.


End file.
